Help from Beyond the time Barrier
by serenityrain2233
Summary: what if a girl that lookes exactly like Serena was sent back in time to help Serena and Seiya get together does Seiya fall for the look alike? how will this change the future and who sent this girl? Read and Review please...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**This story takes place right after sailor stars.**

"**Serena, wait up!" Ami yelled at her friend**

"**Ami…." Serena said surprised to see her friend. **

"**I'm glad that I caught you Serena." Ami said huffing as she tried to catch her breath. "Mina just told me that the three lights are back in town…" she finished finally catching her breath.**

"**What? Why? Does any one know the reason?" Serena asked her friend.**

**Serena then looked melancholy for a split moment.**

"**Serena, are you alright?" Ami asked worried about her friend.**

"**It's just that the last time they were here trouble came and…. And…" Serena spoke not wanting to finish her sentence.**

"**And this means Seiya's back and this bothers you even more am I right?" Ami said**

"**Ami…." Serena spoke not knowing what to say to her friend.**

**Days went by after the news of the lights return and no one had seen or heard form them everyone thought that this was strange.**

**One day after school at the crown they were all discussing the upcoming concert in a few weeks.**

"**It says here that there is a contest." Rei said.**

"**What kind of contest Rei?" Lita asked.**

"**It's well a singing contest…. And the winner gets to perform at the concert with the lights." Rei said sheepishly. Everyone looked at Serena at the mention of this.**

"**That okay you guys I shouldn't see Seiya any way I have Darien" she sad with a smile then got up and walked away and out of the crown.**

"**I feel bad for her guys." Mina said as they all watched her leave.**

"**Yeah, I feel bad for her too, but maybe we shouldn't even entertain the idea of her seeing Seiya. I mean think about this you guys our entire futures are on the line here not to mention Rini." Rei spoke to the group.**

**Serena walked along the side walk when a girl that looked identical to her saw her.**

"**That has to be her Serena…" the girl said then followed her.**

"**Serena what's wrong?" came a voice speaking to Serena.**

"**Oh hi Luna nothings wrong." Serena said with a hint of sadness.**

"**This doesn't have anything to do with Seiya being back in town does it?" Luna asked causing Serena to look at her. The girl watched interested in this conversation. **

"**Luna there is this contest that could get me close to see him but the only way to win is to be the best singer and we all know that that wont happen….. Besides I shouldn't even want to see him like I do I mean I have Darien right Luna?" Serena spoke softly then started off for home Luna following her.**

"**So she does love him I kind of feel sorry for her…. Pore Serena…." The girl said then got a thought. "Wait I look exactly like Serena so I could enter the contest as her that way she could see Seiya." The girl said then continued to follow Serena she stopped in front of the studio where Seiya was she walked in and down the hall leaving Luna out side the girl followed her closely wondering what Serena was doing there then out of know where a man addressed her.**

"**Excuse me young lady are you here to try out for the contest?" The man asked Serena.**

"**You mean there are try outs to even get to the contest?" Serena asked.**

"**Yes, this way please…. Here we go you can use this room to pick out a song to sing and practice if you would like to…. I'll be back when it's your turn then man left and walked down the hall then saw the girl that had been following Serena he then got her attention.**

"**Excuse me young lady I thought I already put you in a room to rehearse this way please." He then placed her into the room across the hall from Serena.**

"**There she is now all I have to do is make sure that Serena wins this thing." She left the room to try and hear what Serena sounded like and what she heard was shocking Serena wasn't really that bad not bad at all. The girl thought that Serena stood a chance at this but if not she would make sure otherwise.**

"**How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew**

That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million…….."

**Serena's music was cut off and the girl walked back to her room it was obvious it was Serena's turn and she would be next.**

**Serena was taken before a group of judges.**

**She heard her music and sang her song Serena was good but what the judges were looking for so Serena was sent off packing with her head hung low then it was the other girls turn she stood before the judges who had protested that they had just seen her but the man confirmed that she was brought out of a completely different room. The girl gave her name. **

"**My name is Serena" she said than began her song.**

**I've got my sight set on you **

**And I'm ready to aim **

**I have a heart that will **

**Never be tamed **

**I knew you were somethin' special **

**When you spoke my name **

**Now I can't wait **

**To see you again **

**I've got a way of knowin' **

**When somethin' is right **

**I feel like I must have known you **

**In another life……**

**Seiya Taiki, and Yaten were walking by the audition when they saw who it was singing.**

"**Seiya isn't that Serena" Taiki asked him. They then entered the room.**

**'Cause I felt this deep connection **

**When you looked in my eyes **

**Now I can't wait **

**To see you again **

**CHORUS: **

**The last time I freaked out **

**I just kept lookin' down **

**I st-st-stuttered when **

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout **

**felt like I couldn't breathe **

**You asked what's wrong with me **

**My best friend leslie said **

**"Oh, she's just bein' Miley" **

**And next time we hang out **

**I will redeem myself **

**My heart, can't rest till then **

**Whoa, whoa, I **

**I can't wait **

**To see you again…..**

**Bye this time the music would have been stopped but the judges were so impressed they let her continue.**

**I got this crazy feelin' **

**Deep inside **

**when You called and ask to see me **

**Tomorrow night **

**I'm not a mind reader **

**But I'm readin' the signs **

**that you can't wait **

**To see me again **

**Chorus **

**I've got my sight set on you **

**And I'm ready to aim **

**Chorus **

**Whoa, whoa, I **

**I can't wait **

**To see you again**

**The song ended and the judges gave her a paper to move on to the contest in two days the girl went to leave when she heard Serena's name being called out she turned around and there she saw three guys standing there and she wondered who they were.**

"**Serena we didn't know you could sing...." Yaten said almost mockingly.**

"**Serena why did you hide such a talent?" Taiki asked while Seiya was studying the girl.**

"**I have many hidden talents people don't know about." The girl said trying to cover herself then with a smile went to leave.**

"**Serena I thought that you maybe wanted to see me and that's why you were here auditioning." Seiya said stopping the girl in her tracks.**

**("This is the guy Serena has been wanting to see") the girl said to herself.**

"**Maybe we can get together later I'm late I have to meet some one." The girl said then ran off.**

"**That didn't seem like Serena at all." Yaten said as they watched her walk out the doors. Seiya had a look on his face.**

"**What are you thinking Seiya" Taiki asked.**

"**This might sound strange but she acted like she didn't even know us… it almost as if I don't know it wasn't her at all." Seiya said to them causing them to think as well.**

**A/N: well here is the first chapter tell me what you think…. Well bye now….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**When Serena had come home there was someone waiting on her Rini was there sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Sammy.**

"**Rini what are you doing here I thought you went home?" Serena asked.**

"**Her mom and dad sent her back to us for some reason he said getting up off the couch and headed off to his room which left Serena staring off after him. Serena then looked at Rini.**

**Daddy sent me back here for some reason not to sure why?" Rini spoke up to her.**

**The next day went by when everyone woke up the phone rang and Serena's mother answered it.**

"**Serena phone call!" she yelled upstairs.**

**Serena took the call while Rini entered the room.**

"**Are you kidding are you serious!!!" Serena yelled excited over the phone then hung up the phone.**

"**Serena what's going on?" Rini asked.**

"**Oh nothing… Rini….. I got to go now…" Serena said running out the door.**

"**What was that all about?" Rini said then followed her out the door along with Luna. Rini followed Serena to the studio where she saw Serena in a room with a strange guy she didn't know.**

"**Luna, who is that Serena, is with?" Rini asked.**

"**His name is Seiya." Luna said.**

**Inside the room Serena and Seiya were talking.**

"**I got the phone call to come down here Seiya." Serena said not really looking at him.**

"**Well you won fare and square… I must admit you impressed me." Seiya said putting his hand behind his head.**

"**You weren't at my audition I would have seen you besides I thought the judges said I wasn't what they were looking for." Serena said to him very seriously.**

**Seiya looked at her confused. "So you're saying the judges didn't give you a piece of paper yesterday." Seiya said not believing her.**

"**Yes that's what I'm saying why would I lie!!!" Serena yelled at him crossing her arms and turning away. "The only reason I auditioned was so I could see you but now I don't know why that is." She said lowering her head. Seiya felt bad for upsetting her and when he let her words hit him he was shocked.**

**("She wanted to see me?") He said to himself shocked. "Then if it wasn't you who was it Serena she even gave your name that's why you got the phone call to come down here." He said to her trying to figure out what was going on.**

**Serena just looked at him just as confused and the first thing to pop into here head was Mina she thought that Mina had asked Luna for the discize pen.**

"**The weird think was you acted like you didn't even know us yesterday" Seiya told her. **

**("It couldn't have been Mina then she couldn't act that dumb.") Serena thought to herself.**

"**So you wanted to see me?" Seiya asked her with a smirk.**

**Outside the room Rini was watching the two she saw how close this Seiya guy was getting to Serena and didn't like it one bit.**

**Serena turned around and looked at Seiya.**

"**Yeah I wanted to see you." Serena said with her face flushed watching Seiya smile at her.**

"**I'm glad." Seiya said leaning into her when the door fell open causing Serena to turn to see who it was.**

"**Rini what are you doing her?" Serena said looking at her future daughter on the floor. "Never mind Serena said walking over to her and helping her up off the floor.**

**Seiya just watched confused wondering who this Rini was and why Serena had never mentioned her before.**

"**Sorry for the mix up Seiya I have to go now maybe we can get together later to catch up." Serena said with a smile and hurried Rini out the door.**

**Seiya followed hearing Serena chewing put the little girl.**

"**You are in so much trouble young lady…." Serena said as Rini pulled out of her grasp.**

"**Me in trouble I think it's you that's in trouble Serena… how could you!!!" Rini said tears streaming down her face then she ran away and down that hall.**

"**What is going on here? And who is that little girl?" Seiya said.**

"**Rini come back!" Serena yelled after her.**

**Serena was gone after that running after the little girl leaving Seiya to roam the halls then he saw her, the girl that was portraying Serena.**

**Seiya then walked up behind her and grabbed her holding her up against the wall.**

**Taiki and Yaten showed up at this time.**

**Seiya what are you doing?" Taiki asked trying to get Seiya to let the girl go.**

"**Let Serena go!" Yaten yelled going the same.**

"**No chance this girl is not Serena I was just with her." Seiya said causing the other two to stair at the girl. "Who are you?" Seiya demanded out of her.**

"**Sorry I can't tell you, but please know that I'm not here to hurt anyone I just wanted Serena to see you Seiya." This girl spoke to him.**

**Seiya's grip got softer then he let her go shocked to here what she had said.**

"**What is you name?" Yaten asked at this the girl sighed and started to walk away from the three guys who just stared at her.**

"**My name is Starlight." She said then continued on her way.**

"**Wait!! You won the contest today fare and square that means you get to perform with us if you still want." Taiki yelled after her.**

"**Serena can do it… I just helped her out that's all…" Starlight said disappearing out the door. The lights then looked at one another.**

**Later that evening Serena was still looking for Rini when out of no where she was being attacked by someone she was knocked to the ground and when she looked up she was a sailor solder.**

"**I am Sailor Atmosphere and you princess are mine." Sailor Atmosphere said standing over Serena.**

**The lights had seen and heard the explosions and ran to the seen transforming.**

**Starlight also seen the explosions and transformed to see what was going on.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about Serena said as Sailor Atmosphere picked her up by the neck.**

"**Serena!!!" Fighter yelled. "Let her go!" **

"**Sorry but I can't do that you see me and the princess here have business." Sailor Atmosphere said turning her attention back to Serena.**

"**Drop her Sailor Atmosphere!!" Came a voice out of no where. Sailor Atmosphere looked up and saw her pray in front of her then looked back at the girl in her hand.**

"**Then who is this?" Atmosphere said in anger dropping Serena to the ground. Fighter ran to her side as Atmosphere's attention was no on the new scout before there eyes. Serena coughed rubbing her neck.**

"**Serena are you okay?" Fighter asked her helping her to her feet.**

"**I'm fine…" She said stepping away from fighter then transforming.**

"**Who is she?" Maker asked Sailor moon.**

"**I don't know but it looks like she could use our help." Sailor moon said smiling.**

**The battle between the two scouts was fierce and Sailor Atmosphere was now standing over the new sailor scout.**

"**Ha… I thought you would be more of a challenge." Sailor atmosphere said ready to bring a blow to her victim.**

"**Stop right there! Sailor Atmosphere!" Sailor moon yelled causing her to turn around causing her to gasp.**

"**What!!! There are two of you?" Atmosphere yelled as she was the attack coming towards her she jumped out of the way as did the unknown scout.**

**Atmosphere then sent her attack towards the four standing in her way now.**

"**Atmospheric Storm!!!" she yelled sending a wave at them knocking them down Sailor Atmosphere then walked over to them.**

"**Pathetic…" She said then the new scout landed in front of them.**

"**Your fight is with me leave them out of this Sailor Atmosphere!" **

"**Atmospheric Storm!!!" was yelled again then unknown scout stood taking the brunt of it.**

"**Why are you doing this? Fighter asked her for her body was on top of her.**

"**It is my duty to protect you and Sailor moon." She said with a painful smile then when the attack was over she then stood up and faced Sailor Atmosphere.**

"**Silver Starlight laser!" she yelled then there was a flash of light when it was gone Sailor Atmosphere was gone.**

"**Who are you?" Sailor moon asked.**

"**I'm Sailor Starlight" she said then bowed to her then looked up with a smile then turned around to leave.**

"**Wait! Tell me who was that scout and why was she after you?" Sailor moon asked.**

**Sailor starlight stopped and lowered her head.**

"**Her name is Sailor Atmosphere she must have followed me here to finish what she started back where I come from." Sailor Starlight said.**

"**Tell me what does she want?" Sailor moon asked.**

"**I thought that would be obvious to you she wants my life…. Because I took her sisters life…" Sailor Starlight said with tears falling from her face and to the ground which everyone saw even though her back was turned to them.**

"**I know you have many questions your highness but for now please allow me to leave I promise I will find you and tell you later but right now I want to be alone." Sailor Starlight spoke then walked away then disappeared.**

**Sailor moon and the lights looked at one another then Sailor moon just stared off to the last spot she was seen bye this time all four scouts were back to normal.**

"**Serena what's wrong?" Seiya said putting his arms around her.**

"**I feel sorry for her… it's almost as if I can feel her pain." Serena said then they all headed back and Seiya walked Serena home. As they approached Serena's home they were met bye Darien and Rini.**

"**Serena… What's wrong?" Darien asked seeing that Serena was a little shaken by something as Seiya got her to the door.**

"**I think we all need to talk." Seiya said then explained what had happened to them and that was the reason for him walking her home.**

**Darien then called Rei to let her know and to arrange a meeting tomorrow about the matter at hand.**

**A/N: Well here is another chapter I really would like to know what you all think please bye now……**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The next day everyone met at Rei's house and they all discussed what had happened after Serena retold her story to the group.**

**Downtown at the studio Seiya and his brothers were walking down the sidewalk when they heard a voice address them.**

"**Looks like you three have some competition in town now." The voice said to them and they looked for the source and saw Amara leaning against a wall with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.**

"**And what competition might that be Amara?" Seiya asked causing her eyes to open and look at the group she then walked over and pointed at a poster.**

"**This is what I mean they say she's the next big thing she appeared just as you three did out of the blue with mediate success have any idea who she is?" Amara said to them. They all stared at the poster of the girl her face was familiar.**

"**If I didn't know better I would swear this was Serena but I know that can't possibly be." Amara said to them then something clicked it had to be Starlight she had jet black hair in the poster.**

"**She has a concert tomorrow night I thought you three would go since you have connections. Michelle and I are going we feel that there is something about this girl." Amara finished.**

"**I don't think you have heard what's going on." Taiki said to her as she was about to leave. "There is a girl here that looks just like Serena and a new scout who calls herself Sailor Starlight who looks just like sailor moon." Yaten spoke up causing Amara to turn and look at them almost in a panic then she calmed herself.**

"**Trista said she felt a shit in time I think I need to talk with her about what you just told me." Amara said then walked away and out of sight. The three looked at the poster one more time.**

"**You know it's strange with black hair she almost looks like you Seiya…" Yaten said then gave a laugh they walked away on that note.**

**The next evening came and some how Seiya had got tickets for the concert they were all down in front which was even more amazing.**

**The concert began and the new star walked out on the stage.**

"**Hello everyone I'm so glad everyone could be here my name is Star so lets get this party started shall we!!!" Star shouted into the microphone.**

**The music started.**

Making my way downtown  
walking fast, faces pass  
and I'm homebound  
staring blankly ahead  
just making my way, making a wave  
through the crowd  
and I need you  
and I miss you  
and now I wonder

if I could fall into the sky  
do you think time would pass me by  
cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you tonight

**Star made her way across the stage.**

it's always times like these when I think of you  
and I wonder if you ever think of me  
cuz everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
living in your precious memory  
cuz I need you  
and I miss you  
and now I wonder

if I could fall into the sky  
do you think time would pass me by  
oh, cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you tonight.

**Serena's thoughts were going crazy at this point it was as if this girl could read her thoughts.**

I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I, I don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't ...

Making my way downtown  
walking fast  
faces pass and I'm homebound  
staring blankly ahead  
just making my way, making a wave  
through the crowd  
and I still need you  
and I still miss you  
and now I wonder

if I could fall into the sky  
do you think time would pass us by  
cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you...

if I could fall into the sky  
do you think time would pass me by  
cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you...  
if I could just hold you tonight.

**When the song was over Serena looked over at Seiya for just a moment then back up to the stage.**

**Star then went over to the piano and sat down as her piano player left the seen. She began to play then spoke to the audience.**

"**This song is for two special people I know very well that I hold dear to me." Star said then started to sing the words.**

**It has been so long since we have talked **

**I hope that things are still the same**

**hoping they will never change**

**cause what we had can't be replaced**

**don't let our memories fade away**

**keep me in your heart for always**

**You made me believe**

**that I can do almost anything**

**stood right by me**

**through the tears through everything**

**I'll remember you,**

**and baby that's forever true**

**you're the one that I'll always miss**

**never thought it would feel like this**

**I'll be there for you, **

**no matter what you're goin' through**

**in my heart you'll always be, forever baby**

**I'll remember you**

**I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried**

**You'll always be the sun in my sky**

**It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday**

**Even though we go seprate ways**

**You made me believe**

**that I can do almost anything**

**You stood right by me**

**through the tears through everything**

**I'll remember you,**

**and baby that's forever true**

**you're the one that I'll always miss**

**never thought it would feel like this**

**I'll remember you, **

**no matter what you're goin' through**

**in my heart you'll always be, forever baby**

**I'll remember you**

**I'll remember yooooou,**

**and baby that's forever true**

**you're the one that I'll always miss**

**never thought it would feel like this**

**I'll be there for yooooou, **

**no matter what your goin' through**

**in my heart you'll always be, forever baby**

**I'll remember you**

**If the day should come when you need someone**

**(you know that i'll follow)**

**I will be there**

**Don't ever let there**

**be a doubt in your mind **

**'cause I'll remember you, you**

**I'll remember you,**

**and baby that's forever true**

**you're the one that I'll always miss**

**never thought it would feel like this**

**I'll be there for you, **

**no matter what your goin' through**

**in my heart you'll always be, forever baby**

**I'll remember you…..**

**Forever baby, I'll remember you….**

**This time Seiya looked at Serena then Serena looked at Seiya this didn't go unnoticed Amara and Michelle seen this along with Darien who had Rini on his shoulders.**

"**Wow Darien she's so cool…." Rini said to him brining him back from his thoughts.**

**Star got up from her piano and walked out to center stage.**

"**For this next song I would like a volunteer from the audience." She said then almost every hand went up in the air she Star walked forward and looked everyone over then looked down to see Serena. "How about… You…" She said pointing to Serena then pulled her up on the stage but not with out Serena struggling to get away.**

"**Don't worry about a thing you're good why not show the world right here right now with me." Star smiled at her then gave the signal to stat the music it was an up beat song Serena didn't even know the words she looked down at her friends who looked worried for her.**

"**Okay just follow my lead okay I'll sing fist till you got the words…."Star said in her ear to calm her fears. "Oh and it helps not to look at anyone in the crowed… trust me…" She finished then began to sing.**

**Hey now  
Hey now**

Hey now  
Hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When i see you smiling and I go  
oh oh oh  
i would never want to miss this  
cuz in my heart i know what this is  
**Serena joined her here then continued with her through out the song.**

**  
[Chorus]  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of**

**Star convinced Serena to take the second verse and she totally got into it Serena was having fun and Star saw this and smiled at her.**

****

Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail the oceans  
no no no  
happiness is no mystery  
it's here now it's you and me

[Chorus]

Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of)

Then i see u smiling and I go  
oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's technicolor

[Chorus]

(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of…..

**They ended the song together all Serena's friends were shocked at this.**

**Star gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear.**

"**Serena just remember, you shape your own future and you don't have to be tied to a destiny." Star said then helped Serena off the stage once she saw that she was back with her friends she spoke to the crowed.**

"**Well I want to thank you all again for coming and I'm going to close this concert with one last song…**

Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees  
Was it just a lucky day  
That it turned to look my way  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes

He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moonbeams  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see  
I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true

[CHORUS:]  
'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you  
**"Please right now everyone think of that someone in life." Star said to the crowed.**

**Serena closed her eyes and could only think of Seiya again this girl had reached something deep down inside of her and her words to her before she left the stage ran through her head.**

It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently

Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end

[CHORUS] 'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you….

**So sorry for the long chapter it's mostly because of all the songs but now that's out of the way I can get on with more of the story…lol….**

**Songs sang by: Jennifer Love Hewit… Hillary Duff…. And No Secrets.**

**Chapter one songs by Miley Cirus… well I hope you all are enjoying my story bye now…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**After the concert Darien managed to go back stage he saw Star standing near the sound equipment.**

"**Star is it?" He said as he approached her.**

"**So you managed to sneak back her it seems." Star said to him with a smirk.**

"**I don't know what you're trying to do here but I think you should stop." He said to her.**

"**What are you talking about?" Star said to him.**

"**Stop what ever it is you're doing with Serena, leave her alone." He said with a stern voice.**

"**You know I never expected you to act this way, and where Serena is involved well how are you going to stop me. She has a right to express herself and do or be anything she wants to be." Star spoke to him and started to walk away.**

"**She has a destiny." Darien said grabbing Stars hand stopping her.**

"**I know. but why can't you all just let her figure out what that is; the future is not set in stone and I will tell this to you know if you force her into this destiny after things have already been change in her heart she will be miserable is that what you want for her?" Star said causing Darien to let her hand go and stand in shock at her words it was if he saw Serena at that moment in the future looking sad when the flash was over Star was standing there.**

"**You know I speak the truth." She said.**

"**Who are you?" He asked. "Who are you; that knows so much about Serena's life?" He asked Star the smiled at his words, the same soft smile Serena would have smiled.**

"**Believe me when I say that I am a friend and I only want the best for her, even if it should change the course of the future forever." She spoke softly then bowed her head and then waked away.**

"**Who is she and why does she remind me of Serena so much?" He said to himself.**

"**Darien!" A voice rang out bring him back from his thoughts.**

"**Darien what's wrong?" Michelle asked walking up behind him along with Amara and Trista.**

"**You spoke with her didn't you?" Trista asked him.**

"**Yes." He responded to her question. "I tried to find out who she was and what her agenda was." He said to the three women standing around him.**

"**What did she tell you?" Trista asked.**

"**It's clear that she's here for Serena, she told me that she is trying to make her happy and that she should not be pushed into a destiny that isn't certain anymore." Darien lowered his head." She told me that Serena will become sad if this is done." He finished telling them. They all looked at Trista at that moment.**

"**It's obvious that this girl is from the future to know of such things." Trista spoke thinking.**

"**It was strange she smiled at me with the same smile of love and warmth that Serena has, I think this Star is the same girl that Lights told us about the one portraying her self to be Serena." Darien spoke out.**

"**So is she here as an friend or an enemy?" Amara asked him.**

"**She said that weather we believe he or not she is our friend." Darien said.**

"**Is there anything else Darien?" Michelle asked.**

"**She said she only wants what is best for Serena even if it changes the course of the future." Darien repeated the words he was told. "When she said those last words she herself seemed sad." Darien noted.**

"**It's clear that she was sent here from the future by some one but who could have sent her?" Michelle said.**

**While these four were back stage Serena and Seiya were talking with one another about the events of the evening. Serena kept talking about music which shocked Seiya he had no idea she was this passionate about music.**

"**You know Serena I have no idea you loved music so much." Seiya said to her.**

"**Well, its' not something I share with just any one besides you're the only one who would take me serious when it comes to this kind of thing." She said blushing.**

"**Serena the girls are ready to go." Rini yelled running over to her and Seiya.**

"**Well Seiya I better go. I'll see you later…." She said then started to walk away.**

"**Tomorrow…. That's when we star practicing for the concert next Friday." Seiya said to her then she turned back to him and agreed then Rini grabbed her hand and drug Serena off then Serena was gone with her friends.**

"**Seiya… Who is that little girl always with Serena now?" Yaten asked walking up beside him.**

"**I don't know but I don't think she likes me." Seiya said laughing.**

**The next day Serena was making her way out the door when Darien was there as she opened the door.**

"**Darien, what are you doing here?" Serena asked.**

"**I thought the two of us could talk." Darien said to her as Rini made her appearance.**

"**Darien!!" Rini said with excitement running and giving him a hug. "Hey Why don't we all go shopping together then get some ice cream afterwards." Rini suggested.**

"**I can't I have to be somewhere. You two go on with out me okay… Bye…" Serena said quickly running away and down the sidewalk.**

"**Where is she going?" Darien asked.**

"**To the studio to be with Seiya…. Now I know and understand why my daddy sent me back to try and stop Serena from making a huge mistake." Rini said while Darien looked at her.**

**Later at the studio Serena walked in where Seiya was along with Yaten and Taiki.**

"**Before we get started Serena I have a question for you." Yaten asked.**

"**Well to be honest we all want to know." Taiki spoke up.**

"**Serena who is this Rini that is with you all the time?" Yaten asked.**

**Serena stood there not knowing what to say should she tell them the truth about her being her future daughter or just tell them that she her cousin like the rest of the world.**

"**Serena… Are you alright?" Seiya asked.**

"**Yes, I'm fine…" She said getting paler form the thought of them knowing.**

"**You don't look so fine…. All I asked was who Rini was why should that make you look so pale?" Yaten said a little worried.**

"**Rini is… well you see it's kind of hard to explain." She said taking a gulp.**

"**Serena we're all friends here and we promised no more secrets." Seiya said reminding her of their promise. Serena then made up her mind to tell them the truth.**

"**Rini is my future daughter with Darien." Serena said closing her eyes not wanting to see the look on their faces. Serena then heard laughter then looked at them with a hard look.**

"**I'm serious you know!! You three are the only ones that know besides the other scouts to the world Rini is my cousin that comes to visit from time to time." The laughter then stopped at the realization that she was telling them the truth. Then there was silence between the four in the room.**

"**I think I better go now… excuse me…." Serena said leaving the room when the door shut the silence was broken.**

"**No wonder this has been so hard on her." Taiki said.**

"**Yeah, who knew that she already knew what her future is supposed to be." Yaten said then looking at Seiya.**

"**That is why she thinks that we can't be together." Seiya said looking at the floor.**

"**Seiya she loves her daughter how could you ask her to choose." Yaten asked.**

**It was then the door opened once more to reveal Starlight.**

"**Starlight?" Taiki asked.**

"**Yes. It's me. To answer your question about making her choose, things are not as they appear to be where Serena's future is concerned." Starlight said to them.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Taiki asked.**

"**Yeah and how do you know?" Yaten asked.**

"**Isn't it obvious that she's not from around here…" Seiya stated. "Are you Starlight?" Seiya asked.**

**Starlight smiled at him. "Well you figured me out." She spoke. **

"**So tell us where you're from and why are you here?" Yaten demanded.**

"**I'm sorry I can not tell you where I'm from but I will tell you why I'm here I was sent by my queen to help Serena and Seiya and to keep you all safe." She spoke to them.**

"**So then you know who we are?" Yaten asked seeing her smile at his words.**

"**Just as you know who I really am." She said putting her hand on the handle to the door to leave.**

"**Wait…" Seiya said stopping her.**

"**I will be apart of your concert if you wish… I myself want to sing with you and I really want to sing with Serena once more." With these words she left the room and leaving them with even more questions than before.**

**A/N: another chapter for you all I hope you all enjoyed it please tell me what you think…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The week went by so fast with practice the night of the concert was here and all were excited.**

"**Are you going Darien?" Rei asked him as they sat at the table at the crown.**

"**Why wouldn't I go Serena is the most important person to me?" He asked her.**

"**I thought that you wouldn't go because she will be with Seiya." Rei spoke her opinion.**

"**Well we should all go to support her since we all love her right." Ami said.**

"**Hey you guys." Amara said walking over to the group.**

"**Oh… hi Amara. Hi Michelle." Mina said.**

"**I have all your tickets for tonight." Michelle told them as she held the tickets up.**

"**I think we should all meet here at 6:00pm then we will all go together." Lita suggested everyone agreed to this.**

**It was 5:00pm and Serena was getting nervous she went off by herself and sat in a corner out of sight she wanted to be alone for a few minutes.**

"**You know it normal to be nervous." She heard a voice say to her she looked around to see Star standing there and she smiled at her.**

"**Were you nervous too?" Serena asked and star smiled at her question.**

"**Of course, I'm kind of scared tonight to, But you know when your scared to do something that's out of the norm you need to find to courage and strength to do it or you will never know what will happen." Star spoke to her.**

"**Are you talking about tonight or are you talking about Seiya and Darien and what my heart says about them?" She asked.**

"**You can take my words to what ever you think I'm talking about Serena but you can't be afraid to try something new just because others don't think you should or if you think your destiny is already set, like I said a few weeks ago to you your destiny isn't set in stone you are suppose to live your life the best way you know how and form your own future from that." Star said to her taking her hand then smiling getting up to her feet.**

"**Now lets go get ready okay." She said watching Serena agree with a nod of her head.**

**7:00pm rolled around and it was time to start the concert.**

**The smoke and music were going as the Lights made there entrance from under the stage playing there instruments to start off the concert. When they were done the next song began and it was Serena's turn to make her appearance Seiya started with part of the song with Yaten and Taiki.**

_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that  
I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that  
I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that  
I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that  
I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find yo…

**Then it was Serena's turn the music started and she made her way out on to the stage with her back towards the crowd. What she didn't know was all her friends were right in the front row to support her.**

**Serena stared the song still facing the back drop.**

_**I've always been the kind of girl**_

_**That hid my face**_

_**So afraid to tell the world**_

_**What I've got to say**_

_**But I have this dream**_

_**Bright inside of me**_

_**I'm gonna let it show**_

_**It's time to let you know**_

_**To let you know...**_

**She turned to face the crowd and for a brief moment she saw her friends smiled and went on this the song like Star had told her to do.**

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed**_

_**to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**Now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_**This is me**_

_**Do you know what it's like**_

_**To feel so in the dark**_

_**To dream about a life**_

_**Where you're the shining star**_

_**Even though it seems**_

_**Like it's too far away**_

_**I have to believe in myself**_

_**It's the only way**_

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed**_

_**to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_**This is me……**_

**Seiya joined Serena at this point and the crowed was going wild at the two.**

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singin'**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed**_

_**to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_**This is me**_

_**This is me... This is me...**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singin'**_

_**Now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_**This is me…..**_

**The crowd was in love with the chemistry between the two as they finished.**

**Taiki and Yaten quickly went right into the next song.**

**Seiya began the song then Serena followed his lead.**

**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance**

**  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities**

**  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight**

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
**The audience was loving the energy Seiya and Serena had together.**

**Down in he front row everyone was looking at Darien feeling sorry for him and Darien was now realizing that he had lost Serena's heart to Seiya and wasn't to happy about it.**

**  
Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real**

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new….

**The song ended and Serena and Seiya's faces were so close looking into each others eyes. They broke apart and went separate ways across the stage then the music for the next song came on and it was Serena's turn to start the song.**

**Gabriella: I gotta say what's on my mind.  
something about us doesn't  
seem right these days.  
life keeps getting in the way.**

Whenever we try,  
somehow the plan  
is always rearranged.

It's so hard to say,  
but i've gotta do what's best for me.

You'll be okay...  
i've got to move on  
and be who i am.  
i just don't belong here;  
i hope you understand.  
we might find our place  
in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
i gotta go my own way.

Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
but I get my hopes up  
an I watch then fall every time.  
Another color turns to grey,  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away.

I'm leavin' today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me.

You'll be okay...  
I've got to move on  
and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand.

**Darien realized Serena was saying good by to him he looked at Rini the was beside him and she looked at him with a worried look on her face she wasn't stupid she knew what was going on.**

**  
We might find our place  
in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.**

Troy: what about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

Gabriella: what about trust?

Troy: you know I never wanted to hurt you.

Gabriella: and what about me?

Troy: what am I supposed to do?

Gabriella: I gotta leave but I'll miss you.

Troy: I'll miss you.

Gabriella: so...  
I've got to move on  
and be who I am.

Troy: why do you have to go?

Gabriella: I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand.

Troy: I'm trying to understand.

Gabriella: we might find our place  
in this world someday,  
but at least for now,

Troy: I want you to stay.

Gabriella: I wanna go my own way.

**I've got to move on  
and be who I am.**

Troy: why do you have to go?

Gabriella: I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand.

Troy: I'm trying to understand.

Gabriella: we might find our place  
in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.  
I gotta go my own way.  
I gotta go my own way....

**At the end of this song Serena left the stage the lights went out then the drums began and the fog started to lift up wards the lights came back on and Star had entered the seen making her way across the stage singing her song.**

_**Uh oh**_

_**There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see  
**_

_**If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song**_

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in  


_**If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song**_

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing

_**  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
**_

_**If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Gabriella: I gotta say what's on my mind.  
something about us doesn't  
seem right these days.  
life keeps getting in the way.**

Whenever we try,  
somehow the plan  
is always rearranged.

It's so hard to say,  
but i've gotta do what's best for me.

You'll be okay...  
i've got to move on  
and be who i am.  
i just don't belong here;  
i hope you understand.  
we might find our place  
in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
i gotta go my own way.

Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
but I get my hopes up  
an I watch then fall every time.  
Another color turns to grey,  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away.

I'm leavin' today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me.

You'll be okay...  
I've got to move on  
and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand.

**Darien realized Serena was saying good by to him he looked at Rini the was beside him and she looked at him with a worried look on her face she wasn't stupid she knew what was going on.**

**  
We might find our place  
in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.**

Troy: what about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

Gabriella: what about trust?

Troy: you know I never wanted to hurt you.

Gabriella: and what about me?

Troy: what am I supposed to do?

Gabriella: I gotta leave but I'll miss you.

Troy: I'll miss you.

Gabriella: so...  
I've got to move on  
and be who I am.

Troy: why do you have to go?

Gabriella: I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand.

Troy: I'm trying to understand.

Gabriella: we might find our place  
in this world someday,  
but at least for now,

Troy: I want you to stay.

Gabriella: I wanna go my own way.

**I've got to move on  
and be who I am.**

Troy: why do you have to go?

Gabriella: I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand.

Troy: I'm trying to understand.

Gabriella: we might find our place  
in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.  
I gotta go my own way.  
I gotta go my own way....

**At the end of this song Serena left the stage the lights went out then the drums began and the fog started to lift up wards the lights came back on and Star had entered the seen making her way across the stage singing her song.**

_**Uh oh**_

_**There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see  
**_

_**If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song**_

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in  


_**If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song**_

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing

_**  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
**_

_**If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song…..**_

**The energy that Star was putting out was amazing as she sang to the crowd at one point in time she had sang to each of the Lights.**

Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows  
**Serena listened to her words and couldn't help but wonder what life she was singing about her own or her's.**

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yeah the best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds…

**At the end of the song she motioned for Serena to join her on the sage once more then once Serena was out there she gave the gesture to start the music.**

**Star started the song.**

_**Now and Forever  
You were a part of me  
And the memory cuts like a knife  
Didn't we find the ecstasy  
Didn't we share the daylight  
When you walked into my life**_

**At this point Serena joined Star.**

_**  
Now and forever I will remember  
All the promises still unbroken  
And think about all the words between us  
The never needed to be spoken**_

_**  
**_**Serena sang on her own here.**_**  
We had a moment  
Just one moment  
That will last beyond a dream, beyond a lifetime  
We are the lucky ones  
Some people never get to do  
All we got to do  
Now and forever  
I will always think of you**_

Didn't we come together  
Didn't we live together  
Didn't we cry together  
Didn't we play together  
Didn't we love together  
And together we lit up the world  
**They both joined back up at this point of song **_**  
I miss the tears  
I miss the laughter  
I miss the day we met and all that followed after  
Sometimes I wish I could always be with you  
The way we used to do**_

**Serena finished the song on her own and looked out into the audience right at Darien and a tear fell down her cheek.**

_**  
Now and forever  
I will always think of you  
Now and forever  
I will always be with you….**_

**This concluded the concert both Star and Serena left together Star had wrapped her arm around Serena to comfort her Seiya went to do so and Star backed him away.**

**Mina met Serena back stage with Luna and they took her straight home.**

"**Star, tell me what's going one why wouldn't you let me comfort her." Seiya demanded to know.**

"**Because right now she needs to be alone she realized out there on stage with me that she's made her choice and in away it's breaking her heart." Star told him with a concerned look on her face.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Days later Starlight made her way around town looking around and shopping while she was out Amara and Michelle happened to see her. They both agreed to watch and follow her.**

**Seiya spotted starlight and called out to her.**

"**What are you up to today?" Seiya asked walking up to her.**

"**Not much why?" She said watching Seiya look at all her bags from shopping.**

"**Well for not doing much it looks like you sure have accomplished a lot." He said to her with a laugh.**

"**Have you seen Serena?" Seiya asked.**

"**No I'm sorry I haven't Seiya." Starlight spoke looking sad.**

"**You're still worried aren't you?" Seiya asked.**

"**Seiya there is a lot to worry about here when it concerns Serena." Starlight said to him lowering her head.**

"**Starlight, tell me who you are and where you come from then maybe I would understand you a little better." Seiya said to her putting his hand on her shoulder.**

"**I would if I could Seiya but it would appear that we're not alone." She said closing her eyes.**

**Amara and Michelle heard this and came out from where they had been.**

"**You knew we were there how?" Amara asked.**

"**I can sense people and there intentions and I know that you were following me from the time you saw me bye the flower shop." Starlight said folding her arms to them with a smirk.**

"**We also would like to know who you are and why you're here." Amara said staring at her.**

"**It's not that hard to figure it out whom I am." Starlight said staring at Amara not budging.**

"**You are Sailor Starlight." Seiya said shocking Amara and Michelle that he knew.**

"**She's right it wasn't hard to figure it out I mean they have the same name." He said looking at Starlight.**

"**We also know that she's from the future but we aren't sure how she got here." Michelle added.**

"**So…. Starlight, who sent you here? And why are you messing with out future?" Amara asked yelling at her.**

"**My Queen sent me if you insist on knowing." Starlight said closing her eyes.**

"**And who might your queen be?" Seiya asked wondering about this.**

**Starlight looked at him then at Amara and Michelle.**

"**If you have seen me you have seen my queen." Starlight said. "Please excuse me I have to go now." She said walking away.**

"**Wait… then Neo queen Serenity sent you? Why would she do this?" Amara yelled after her causing her to stop.**

"**I was sent here to save some one and to help guide her to her happiness which has…. Which has…." Starlight couldn't finish her words tears rolled down her face then on to the sidewalk. Amara and Michelle saw this and were concerned.**

"**What has happened to her?" Amara asked.**

"**Her happiness died with the one that I was sent here to save. I have never seen her happy. I volunteered to come on this mission knowing that I might not be." She said then walked way. Michelle looked at Seiya as did Amara after she was out of sight. **

**It wasn't long till they all heard a scream with a flash of light that was visible since the sun had stated to go down.**

**The three rushed to see Starlight on the ground. Each then transformed then intervened.**

"**Stop right there!!!" Uranus yelled at the scout that had attacked Starlight.**

"**Who are you?" Neptune demanded to know.**

"**My name is Sailor ****Eris and my fight is not with you but with this girl." Eris spouted of to them.**

"**Back away form that girl now!!" Uranus demanded giving the go ahead to Fighter to make her way over to Starlight.**

"**If I were you I wouldn't stand in my way when it comes to that girl." Eris stated then watched Fighter take her off out of the way. Starlight opened her eyes.**

"**What? What happened?" She asked then heard the blast around the corner. She then looked at Fighter and got up on her feet and transformed.**

**Then the two rushed back to the fight when Starlight got there the scout she saw shocked her.**

"**Eris!!! Stop this right now!!! Why are you doing this?" She yelled Stepping in front of Neptune and Uranus.**

"**You know her?" Neptune asked.**

"**Yes, she's my friend." Starlight said looking at them.**

"**Some friend she attacked you and now she is continuing the fight." Uranus said. Fighter watched her confused as well.**

"**I was your friend… till you… you… Killed ****Ceres!!!" Eris yelled sending an attack at Starlight. The others gasped at hearing this.**

**Starlight screamed in pain the blast knocked everyone to the ground.**

"**Stop right there!!!" came a voice causing Eris to look towards it.**

"**What? No this can't be two of you. No matter I'll take care of you as well." Eris sent her attack at Sailor moon she jumped out of the way just in time by this time the others were back on their feet and ready to fight.**

**The others scouts showed up as well grouped around sailor moon.**

**Tuxedo Mask was there as well along with Sailor Mini Moon.**

"**I suggest you give up." Jupiter said.**

"**Never!" Eris shouted then scattered them in one shot she then sent a javelin at sailor moon. Starlight saw this and lunged herself in front of her Fighter ran after her to stop her but was too late the javelin pierced through Starlight's side.**

"**NO!!!" Sailor moon screamed as Starlight fell into her arms Tuxedo Mask Ran to Sailor Moon's side to see the damaged that was done to Starlight Fighter ran to her as well.**

**Eris saw what she did and then stood there in shock at what she had done tears filled her eyes then she fled the seen. Blood spilled out of her as Starlight gasped for air.**

"**Hold on Starlight please hold on." Sailor moon said as she held her in her arms.**

**Darien looked her over while she lay there he then broke the javelin and pulled it out of her side causing her to scream in pain.**

**Her pulse was fading Darien then took her in to his arms and Fighter watched wondering what he was going to do.**

"**I'm taking her to my place." Sailor moon agreed then he leapt out of sight with Starlight in his arms.**

**A/N: Well another chapter so tell me what you all think please....**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**At Darien's apartment Serena and the others entered the room there was Darien holding Starlight's hand he had connected himself to her in order to save her life.**

**Serena and Seiya slowly approached with Taiki and Yaten close behind, behind them were Amara and the others.**

"**Darien is she going to be alright?" Serena asked walking up beside him.**

"**I don't know Serena." He spoke low to her. Trista approached the bed side.**

"**This had only known to work on blood related people, Darien is really taking a risk right now if she's not blood related his own body could start to fail." Trista said looking away.**

**Seiya looked at Darien and wondered why he would do such a thing with out knowing the facts about this person.**

"**She's a sailor soldier that's why she saved Serena it was the least I could do." Darien said looking straight at Seiya. Seiya wondered how he knew what he was thinking.**

**Later that night after everyone went home except Seiya Darien was still up watching over Starlight waiting for her to stabilize while connected to him but still no luck.**

**("This means there is no blood relation to the two of us.") He thought to himself. ("She should have stabilized by now.") He thought to himself again while bringing her hand up to his forehead wondering if there was anything else he could do he knew he couldn't stay connected to Starlight much longer with out putting his own life at risk. Seiya came over and sat on the other side of the bed and looked at Starlight then at Darien he was troubled she wasn't getting better from the look of things.**

"**It's not working is it?" He quietly spoke breaking Darien out of his thoughts.**

"**No it's not which means this girl isn't who we all think her to be." Darien said lowering his head.**

"**You all thought that she was your daughter from the future didn't you?" Seiya said watching Darien look at him.**

"**Now the question is who is she if she's not mine and Serena's daughter and why does she look exactly like Serena if she's not related?" Darien said looking at Starlight.**

**Just then Starlight opened her eyes and gasped for air Darien let go right away.**

"**Starlight, are you alright?" Seiya asked. They both saw she was still struggling to breath. Starlight looked at them both then tried to speak.**

"**I'll be fine…" She said with a raspy voice then closed her eyes.**

**Darien and Seiya fell asleep morning came and the light awoke Darien while Seiya still slept on the sofa. Darien walked over to Starlight and looked her over.**

**Trista, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru walked through the door as he was doing this.**

"**I thought you four would be here soon." He said looking at them as they walked up to the bed side.**

"**So I see it worked." Amara said smugly.**

"**She came through on her own I had nothing to do with it." He said causing them all to look at him.**

"**Then she isn't your blood." Trista said.**

"**Then why does she look so much like Serena if she's not related?" Amara spouted out.**

**At this Seiya woke up but did not let them know he was awake it was at this point that Starlight started to stir she opened her eyes and looked at all around her.**

"**Please explain to us who you are… I think its time you told us." Darien said to her in a calm gentile voice. Starlight tried to sit up she then looked around once more.**

"**I…" She stalled for a moment.**

"**Tell us who your parents are right now." Amara demanded to know.**

"**To tell you the truth… I don't know who my parents are." She said with a sad voice.**

"**What do you mean you don't know who your parents are?" Trista asked in disbelief.**

"**My queen told me that I was born of a shooting star and that is why I was given the name Starlight she said I was the light of the stars." Starlight spoke.**

"**You're telling us that your mother isn't Neo queen Serenity." Michelle spoke out.**

**All were in shock and were all looking at one another.**

"**The queen told me that I must not find out who they are…. Even if I wish to know, for now I will obey my queen's wishes." Starlight said looking away.**

"**Who sent you here?" Darien asked.**

"**The queen herself she told me to save some one but to be honest I'm not sure who this person is so I have vowed to protect you all form harm." Starlight said closing her eyes. "I was trained for this mission all my life I will not fail." Starlight said.**

"**Why are you doing all this?" Hotaru asked.**

"**Because my Queen has asked this of me she has given me more than what anyone will ever know she has given the gift of love and compassion to me that I never had growing up. She chose me for this mission and that is an honor on its own." Starlight said trying to get up out the bed she was in.**

"**Stay lying down you might reopen your wound." Trista said holding her down in the bed. Starlight gave up the fight and laid back letting out a sigh.**

**Through out the day Starlight fell in and out of sleep no one was going any where Seiya didn't trust Starlight in there care one bit and the others didn't trust him being there either.**

"**Tell me Seiya why are you so concerned about Starlight?" Darien asked with wonder.**

"**Don't you have work to do at the studio?" Amara asked wanting him to leave.**

"**No I don't have anything to do right now at the studio so I'm free as a bird and as for the other question I don't know why I'm concerned for her to be honest with you." He said answering both Amara and Darien's questions.**

**It was getting late the sun was going down Hotaru walked over to Starlight and just stared at her.**

"**Hotaru what is it?" Trista asked while the others were focused on other things.**

"**What she said earlier was the truth…." Hotaru said closing her eyes then opened them.**

"**Hotaru?" Trista acquired her. Hotaru gasped lightly.**

"**Something is happening…" She said, it was at that moment Starlight opened her eyes and sat up in an almost panic.**

"**Sailor moon!!!" She yelled causing everyone to look and run to her side.**

"**Starlight calm down…. What is it?" Darien asked her making her look at him.**

"**She's in trouble." Michelle turned and went for her communicator there was no answer on anyone's end. **

"**She's right we have to go now…" Michelle said calmly.**

**They all looked at one another and went to leave when they noticed Starlight was getting out of bed.**

"**No! You can't you need to stay here and rest we will take care of this." Amara said to her.**

"**You don't understand I need to do this." Starlight said getting out of the bed her wound was almost completely healed. "I'm going with you weather you like it or not." She said with a demanding tone.**

**They all agreed and transformed then headed in the direction where the others were fighting.**

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I thought I would get you all something I've been working on this chapter for three days now and it seems that this the only farther I'm going to get for the moment…. Lot's going on here and sleep is required…. I want to thank all that have read this far and I hope that you all are enjoying it so far…. Well till next chapter bye now…. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**When they reached the fight Sailor moon was on the ground struggling to get up.**

**Sailor Atmosphere was ready to strike Sailor moon when she was struck by and attack from the side.**

"**Silver Moon Starlight Strike!!!" Sailor Starlight shouted Knocking Atmosphere across the street and to the ground. Everyone rallied around Sailor moon making sure she was alright. Atmosphere got to here feet and looked at the seen seeing that Starlight was still alive.**

"**So you're still alive Sailor Starlight." Atmosphere said gaining every ones attention.**

"**Atmosphere; when are you going to realize that you can't kill me." Starlight said staring her down.**

"**Starlight you shouldn't be here." Sailor moon said to her with concern.**

"**Please princess let me handle this… you all can't fight her or Eris they are to powerful." Starlight said respectfully to her future queen.**

"**Well at least you have something right Starlight." Atmosphere said then she touched a bracelet that was secured tightly around her wrist, Sailor Eris appeared out of no where.**

"**Now Sailor Starlight lets finish this." Atmosphere spoke giving Eris the signal to attack the others while she handled Starlight. Starlight saw this and immediately countered the attack.**

"**Leave them out of this!! Your fight is with me!!" Starlight yelled.**

"**That may be but you see the reason I came here was to take care of you before you were born… you being here right now is an added bonus." She said shocking Starlight with her words along with everyone else.**

**Starlight looked back at everyone in the group she realized that Serena had to be her mother there was no other reason why Atmosphere would target her if it weren't true. Atmosphere smiled with an evil grin at her opponent.**

"**What's wrong Starlight are you finally putting the pieces together Star." Atmosphere said to her ex friend. Starlight just stared at her not knowing what to say.**

"**Eris!" Atmosphere yelled. Eris then sent another attack towards Sailor moon and her friends. They all were ready to take the hit when out of know where there was a shield protecting them.**

"**That's now fair Starlight." Eris yelled walking over to Atmospheres side.**

"**You can't keep them protected forever you know." Eris said with a smirk.**

**Sailor moon ran right up to the shield keeping them safe from danger and pounded on it.**

"**Starlight!!! Let us help!!! I can help you I know I can!!" Sailor moon yelled as she hit the shield Fighter came up beside her and but a hand on her shoulder Darien and the others rallied behind them watching the two on one struggle and hearing their leaders helpless cries wanting to help.**

"**Atmosphere!! Eris!! I don't want to fight you please…." Starlight pleaded.**

**Both drew out there swords in an answer to her plea.**

"**Have it your way…" Starlight said closing her eyes and in her hands appeared two silver and gold swords one with a star and one with a moon imbedded in them.**

**Both scouts attacked her both were thrown back.**

"**What's wrong you two, that all you got?" Starlight said mocking them.**

**Then both attacked separately Starlight was keeping up till Atmosphere got a lucky shot knocking her to the ground.**

"**Well Starlight I guess you weren't that good after all." Atmosphere said picking her up by her collar then throwing her into the shield where sailor moon was kneeling on the ground where Starlight had fallen.**

"**What do you owe the lot of them any way Star all they did you whole life was lie to you why protect them?" Eris said walking over beside Atmosphere.**

"**I don't care… you don't get it you never will." Starlight said struggling to her feet.**

"**Don't get what?" Eris asked.**

"**What a scout's duty is let me ask you what wrong have they done to you?" Starlight asked leaning against the shield.**

"**Well nothing but we have to punish you for killing Atmosphere's sister Morrigan sailor Juno." Eris replied.**

"**I didn't kill her!!" Starlight yelled then Atmosphere blasted her with her attack again knocking her against the shield with this blow the shield came down and Sailor Moon rushed over to Starlight Uranus, Neptune and Pluto joined there power blasting Atmosphere into Eris giving them all time to get Starlight and Sailor Moon out of there.**

**When Starlight came too she looked around then sat up she wasn't at her place or at Darien's where was she, she wondered. The door opened to reveal a little girl with raven hair.**

"**So you're awake" Hotaru said.**

"**Where am I?" Starlight asked **

"**You're at my house where Amara, Michelle, and Trista all live." Hotaru explained to their guest.**

"**What happened?" She asked holding her head.**

"**You were knocked out cold." Amara spoke coming through the door.**

"**You saved me then?" Starlight said closing her eyes. "Thank you" She finished and looked at Amara with such sincerity the same as Serena. "So this battle is still going to continue." Starlight said with a sigh.**

"**It took Neptune, Pluto and I to get her off her feet we took the chance to get you out of there. Starlight sighed then got out of the bed.**

"**Could you please take me back to my place?" Starlight asked.**

**Amara agreed they all hopped into the car and took her to her place.**

"**So this is where you live, ironic it in the same building as the three lights." Michelle said taking notice. **

**They followed her up and into her room the group looked around while Starlight went into her room she hit the bed and was out like a light.**

"**Well she's asleep shall we go?" Hotaru said walking out of her room.**

"**No I think we'll stay." Trista said.**

**Midnight rolled around and everyone was asleep in Starlight's apartment when she woke up and got the urge to go up to the roof so she snuck through the apartment then on to the roof where she had some of her music equipment she went over to her key board and started to play and humming to a tune.**

**In the lights apartment they all were awake yet and heard the music and decided to go check it out. They got to the roof and saw Starlight they thought it best not to disturb her so they all three watched and listened to her music and words.**

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made_

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me….

**They listened to the words of the song and heard the pain in her voice.**

_  
Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
I'll never know again_

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
And how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I knew that you had me….

**The song was ending and her voice got softer till you could barely hear it.**__

Please remember, Please remember….

**Starlight had her eyes closed and was now entering a zone it was a plea to Atmosphere the lights heard it and felt sorry for starlight.**

**Another song began her fingers moved on the keys.**

_**Can you remember  
Back to a simpler time  
Back to the watercolor days  
That still run through your mind**_

Oh, I remember just my old friend and me  
Runnin' through an open field  
The way it used to be

The feeling that our hearts could just take wings  
We could live out all our dreams  
The journey there was never far away

But like a dream come true  
That's still inside of you  
The secret of tomorrow is  
To live your dreams today

Remember the night  
Remember the feeling  
Remember the magic  
In our lives

You opened up my eyes  
To a new world revealing  
So remember the magic  
Just remember the magic  
One more time  
Oh, remember

Do you remember  
The way it used to feel  
When love was only make-believe  
And fairy tales were real

Oh, I remember  
You were with me once again  
Free to live our fantasies  
It never has to end

The feeling that our hearts would just take wings  
We could live a world of dreams  
Together we would sail against the wind  
And now I know where to begin  
How to find it all again  
From now until forever

Remember the time  
Remember the feeling  
Remember the magic  
In your eyes  


**By this time the tears were falling down her face while she sang with her pleas.**

_**  
You opened up my heart  
And you gave life new meaning  
So remember that feeling  
Just remember the magic  
One more time  
One more time  
Remember the magic….**_

**She continued to sing and play the keys till she was horse.**

**How will I start Tomorrow without you here? Whose heart will guide me When all the answers disappear? Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay****? ****Best friends**** forever Should never have to go away What will I do? You know I'm only half without youHow will I make it through? If only tears could bring you back to me If only ****love**** could find a way What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me someday, somehow, some way If my tears could bring you back to me I'd cry you an ocean If you'd sail on home again ****Waves**** of emotion Will carry you and all they can Just like love guides you And your heart will chart the course Soon you'll be drifting Into the arms of your true north Look in my eyes (look in my eyes) You'll see a million tears have gone by And still they're not dry If only tears could bring you back to me If only ****love**** could find a way What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me someday, somehow, some way If my tears could bring you back to me. I'd hold you close And shout the words I only whispered before For one more chance, for one last ****dance**** There's not a thing that I would not endure **

**If only tears could bring you back to me If only ****love**** could find a way What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me someday, somehow, some way If my tears could bring you back to me….**

**At the end of this song she fell to her knees tired and frustrated.**

**Seiya ran over to her and knelt down to her level along with Taiki and Yaten who were also worried for her.**

"**You know you shouldn't strain yourself and your voice like that." Yaten spoke to her gaining her to look up at them. She gave them a weak smile….**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I was with out internet for a week and then I got really sick which put me out for a week so again I'm so sorry but here is chapter nine it took me awhile to get this done but here it is tell me what you think I might rewrite it….**

**Well till next time bye now…. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"**Are you alright Starlight?" Taiki asked her she looked at him.**

"**Would you be alright if your best friend was trying to kill you?" She responded then looking down at the roof.**

"**Here let me help you up." Seiya said offering her a hand Starlight looked at his offer then took it. When she got to her feet she walked over to the side of the building and looked up at the moon then let out a heavy sigh.**

"**I'm not strong enough for this… I… I can't do it." Starlight said not wanting to look back at the three guys who stood behind her.**

"**You know who you sound like? You sound just like Serena." Seiya said walking over to her. "Starlight do you trust us." Seiya asked throwing her off.**

"**Why would you ask me that when all my trust is in you." She replied to him with a smile.**

"**Then if you trust us why not tell us everything." Yaten asked her walking up to her. She smiled at his comment.**

"**Okay then since I've been here I finally know who my parents are thanks to Atmosphere… I think I've always known deep down in my heart… I just didn't want to believe that I was lied to all my life… obviously Serena is my mother and my father isn't Darien." She spoke to them and again looked up at the sky.**

"**Who is he?" Taiki asked.**

"**Now I know who I was sent back to save and now I know why Neo queen Serenity chose me to do this." Starlight said looking over the side of the building.**

"**We'll help you find him if you want." Yaten offered to her.**

"**Thank you Yaten but I don't have to look for him he's right here." She said turning and looking at all three of them. Taiki and Yaten then turned and looked at Seiya.**

"**Don't tell me you didn't feel anything when we got around each other Seiya. When I first got here I had already felt a connection to you I just didn't know what it was till now." Starlight said her voice soft then she looked at Seiya she looked just like Serena in the way she looked.**

"**I may look just like her but she and I are so different." She said smiling at the group.**

"**So you were sent here to save Seiya?" Taiki stated.**

"**So that means…" Yaten started but didn't finish.**

"**Every attempt on Seiya or Serena's life puts my life in danger." Starlight said looking once again at the moon and stars above them. She suddenly got a weak feeling that came over her she became dizzy and grabbed her head.**

"**I think that we should all call it a night." She said walking by them like nothing was wrong with her. She went through the doors and headed back to her apartment. The three stared after her.**

"**What was that about? Yaten asked his brothers.**

"**There is something wrong with her I think." Taiki said Seiya nodded in agreement.**

**Back at Starlight's apartment she opened her door to find Amara sitting on her sofa with her arms crossed.**

"**Where did you go Starlight?" Amara asked.**

"**Not that it's any of your business but I went to try and clear my head." Starlight said to her and started to walk by her.**

"**You should not have gone by yourself." Amara said making Starlight stop in her tracks.**

"**Amara I know you are just concerned for me and I know you and the others saved my life more than once and I thank you for that but let me tell you something Amara…" Starlight said taking a look at her. "I'm going to try and say this as politely as I can…. Just because of who I am as a person or because you save my life doesn't give you the right to live my life for me it is my life to do with as I choose maybe you should think about your own life and how you choose to live before you decide that its your right to control someone else's life." Starlight said to her with a look that got her to back down. Then Starlight walked into her room and shut the door. The others in the room heard the door shut and then gathered around Amara who looked to be upset at the girl's words.**

"**Amara what made you think you could talk to her like that?" Michelle asked sitting next to Amara.**

"**Remember she may look like Serena but she's not her." Trista said looking at her door to her room.**

"**Hotaru what are you thinking about?" Michelle asked taking notice to her staring at Starlight's door.**

"**She knows now who exactly who her mother and father are and I sense that she's upset about it… she's confused and hurt.**

"**Trista, what is it?" Amara asked seeing her in thought as Hotaru finished her words.**

"**I was thinking about the time when small lady was turned against us how easily she was manipulated and I can see that happening with Starlight if we're not carful." Trista said looking worried.**

"**Small lady was just a child right Trista? Starlight is much older than what she was." Michelle said trying to easy her mind.**

"**That's true but wise man lied to her where this time it's all true she was lied to all her life." Trista said.**

"**She's too much like Serena to turn on us." Amara spoke out to the group.**

"**Amara she has proven to be nothing like Serena." Michelle pointed out.**

"**But… she does have the same kindness and love for others no matter what hand she's been dealt." Hotaru said looking at them.**

**The next day Serena and Seiya met with one another to discuss Starlight.**

"**So Seiya what did you find out about her?" Serena asked wanting to find out more about the girl who looked just like her.**

"**Well I found out who her parents are." Seiya said with a smile.**

"**Well tell me…" Serena said with anticipation.**

"**Well her mother is you if it wasn't obvious." He said folding his arms having a cocky look on his face.**

"**Okay then who's her father then?" Serena asked.**

"**Well… her father is…. Well her father is……. Me" He said looking not so cocky now. He watched Serena's reaction it was confusion, Seiya got closer to her and put his arm around her.**

"**I was shocked too Serena, believe me…." Seiya said while Serena looked at him then looked deep into his eyes.**

"**Well… I'm glad to be honest Seiya because… Well…. I decided to be with you…" Serena said closing in on his lips then Seiya finished the sealing kiss it was then they decided to go somewhere where now one would see them together.**

**Back at Starlight's apartment she woke up in a sweat after the dream that she had just had she had remembered the events leading up to her departure for the past.**

**She remembered a conversation between Sailor Pluto and the king taking place on that she had stumbled across.**

"**Why did I just remember that conversation the king and Pluto had before I left?" She asked herself holding her head then thinking about whether or not to tell any one about what she knew.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Later; that after noon, Serena and Seiya were walking back to Seiya's apartment when they ran into Starlight.**

"**Starlight where are you off too?" Seiya asked.**

"**Just down to the coffee shop…" She replied Serena looked at her worriedly.**

"**I don't think you should go alone you don't look so good." Serena said to her.**

"**I'll be fine I just need some caffeine." Starlight said then walked away.**

"**Serena what is it?" Seiya asked.**

"**Well it's just that I think some things wrong with her." Serena said with a worried tone and look.**

"**Well we could follow her you know." Seiya said with a smirk making Serena smile.**

**They followed Starlight to the coffee shop Seiya saw what Serena had there was something defiantly wrong Starlight had paid for her coffee and sat down she took a few sips then put her face in her hands.**

"**Hey you two." Yaten said to them Taiki was with him as the two young men were prying into their business.**

"**Yaten, Taiki… what are you two doing here?" Seiya asked them.**

"**We saw you two and thought we would see what you were doing over here just looking through the window." Yaten said mocking them.**

"**Look for your selves." Seiya said to them pointing Starlight out to them.**

"**There is something really wrong with her I feel it." Serena said looking through the window. "I'm worried about her" She continued to say watching her future daughter through the glass.**

"**Hey Serena I wouldn't worry too much she's pretty strong you know." Taiki said trying to cheer her up. Seiya smiled at his attempt at making her smile.**

**Seiya then walked into the coffee shop with Serena and his brothers.**

"**Starlight please can you tell me what's wrong." Serena asked sitting down across form her. Starlight looked at her then at the others her father and her uncles who were all worried about her that much she could tell.**

"**Serena… if you knew something really important about two people that you think is wrong would you keep it a secret or tell some one about it?" Starlight asked as if she were a child.**

"**What do you know first off?" Serena asked.**

"**Well these two people that I know and thought I could trust they have been lying about everything for years to me to every one including you Serena and I don't know what I should do about it." Starlight said with tears running down her face.**

"**Starlight…. Who had been lying to me and about what?" Serena asked putting a hand on her shoulder then got closer to her to try and comfort her and to shield her form prying eyes as the lights did as well.**

"**Trista and Darien they have been lying about everything." Serena heard this then decided that is would be wise to take her back to her place to talk with her more about this. They entered Starlight's apartment they all too a seat.**

"**Star now please tell, me what have they been lying to me about?" Serena asked looking deep into Star's eyes.**

"**I remembered a conversation that took place right before I let to come here I wasn't suppose to hear it and as fare as Pluto and the king know I didn't hear it.**

**I heard Pluto's concern about me coming here for you she feared that you had a suspicion about small lady. They lied to you after Seiya was killed Yaten and Taiki returned to there home leaving you here not knowing about me Pluto and Darien took it upon themselves after I was born to take me away and left you with no memory of ever having me years later Small lady came along again they lied to you small lady is Pluto's daughter with ****Endymion." Starlight spoke to her future mother in tears.**

"**How could they pull off that one?" Yaten asked.**

"**The same way they deceived Serenity before if I remember right the king had told every one that Serenity was pregnant the ironic thing about this was Serenity had become ill and she went into a coma nine moths later small lady was born and two weeks later the queen woke up and believe this for she remembered giving birth but it was me they played on that to pass small lady off as her own." Starlight said hoping Serena believed her. They all looked at her in disbelief except for Serena.**

"**Star… I believe you." She said looking into her eyes with love. "I believe you were sent here for more than one reason." Serena said to her with a smile.**

"**All this time I was lied to not by you but Pluto she said that she cared about me how could she do such a thing to me?" Star said wanting to once more break down and let the tears fall.**

"**Pluto has always been a strange scout I think in her own way she means well." Serena said shocking the others in the room.**

"**How can you talk like that she betrayed you?" Yaten yelled.**

"**I can't say that what she did was right but there is no reason to be angry about it." Serena said walking out on to the balcony. She looked up at the sun above her then at the sky around her. The lights just stared after her not knowing how to approach her right now.**

"**I don't know what's going on her mind right now but don't you think she's really hurt by this and doesn't know how to deal with it." Starlight said to them.**

**This answer seemed to work for now with the lights all Seiya could do is watch her through the glass door leading out to the balcony.**

**Starlight got up to go to the kitchen and her head started to hurt her so bad she fell to her knees Yaten and Taiki ran to her side while Seiya had gone out side to Serena.**

"**Star, are you alright!" Yaten asked her kneeling in front of her.**

**Star held her head not knowing how to answer his question right away.**

"**Make it stop please." She pleaded with tears looking at Yaten still holding her head in pain Yaten took her into his arms by this time Taiki had gotten Serena and Seiya over to her hoping that Serena would know what to do for her.**

**Serena then took her in her arms Star looked at her with tears.**

"**Star, tell me what's wrong so we can help you." Serena almost demanded out of her worried about her. Starlight looked at Serena then at everyone else.**

"**I don't know…" Was all Starlight could say. She then got up on to her feet with Serena's help.**

"**I'm worried about you Star this isn't normal." Serena said as Star got to her feet.**

"**I think we're all worried about her." Yaten said folding his arms.**

"**You all don't have to worry about me I'll be fine really." Starlight said to them giving them all a smile. "You don't have to stay here with me I'll be alright really." Starlight said to them.**

"**Do you think that we're going to leave you when you're like this?" Serena said to her.**

"**You four can't stay here all the time you all have lives don't stop living them because of me." Starlight said with a giggle putting her hand to her mouth thinking about Seiya and Serena making her way to her kitchen. All three looked at one another wondering what she meant by that.**

"**Alright we'll leave but some one will be back to check on you later okay." Seiya said as they all headed for the door, Starlight peeked her head around the corner.**

"**Alright now go you four see you later…" She said going back into the kitchen.**

**After they left Starlight thought about what was happening to her the thoughts that were entering her mind it was like there was another person in her head telling her what to do.**

"**What is happening to me?" she asked herself looking out her window then looking at the door where they had all just left.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Days had now went by and all seemed to be going well for the moment everyone decided that it had been nice enough to go on a picnic in the park this meant that Rini and Starlight would have to spend time with one another and Starlight didn't know how that was going to go.**

**They all got there and they all sat down and ate then played games with one another except Starlight she didn't know what to think of what they were all doing but she watched with interest. Starlight smiled at Serena who was playing with Hotaru and Rini she began to think about Darien and Trista and the deception knowing that Rini had nothing to do with it she thought about how they could do such a thing to her to Serena.**

"**You know you could play to." Darien said to her brining her back from her thoughts.**

"**I don't think so." She replied to him as he sat down beside her. This didn't go unnoticed by Seiya he watched this closely to see what Starlight would do.**

"**Why not, you look like you want to." Darien said to her.**

"**I just…. Well I don't feel like playing that's all…" She said looking at the others having fun putting her finger to her mouth in thought.**

"**You know you are more like Serena than what you think Starlight." Darien said leaning closer to her. **

**Starlight's head began to hurt again and she started to feel sick to her stomach then the sky went dark and sure enough Eris and Atmosphere appeared.**

"**Well… Well… Well... What do we have here isn't this nice the whole family is together and Small lady is here too now this, this is a bonus." Atmosphere said with her cocky attitude. Starlight looked at Rini then at Eris who was closer to her.**

**With this everyone transformed hoping to get these two scouts to back off but that was not going to happen. This time the two targeted Mini moon Starlight rushed over to her gabbing her out of the way just in time before the two balls of energy struck her.**

"**Are you alright Mini moon" Starlight asked her pulling her form her arms.**

"**Yes thank you Starlight." Mini moon said.**

"**Get out of here please Small lady." Starlight told her. Starlight went to turn around then another attack came straight at them. **

"**Mini moon!!!" Starlight yelled shielding her body form getting hit both were knocked to the ground Starlight fell on top of Mini moon Tuxedo mask and Sailor moon ran to their side along with the others to provide cover for them.**

"**Starlight!!!" Sailor moon yelled as Tuxedo mask pulled her off Mini moon. Mini moon opened her eyes and got up on to her knees then Starlight came around and opened her eyes all four got their feet and were ready to fight but none more so then Starlight. She made her way in front of the group.**

"**What's this look Starlight?" Atmosphere asked never seeing her eyes full of hate for any one before. Starlight just stood there in silence which was making everyone uneasy at the moment. Starlight's sword appeared in her hands then she spoke to her group.**

"**I want you all to get as far away from here as possible." She said with out looking at anyone just looking ahead at her enemy.**

"**We're not just going to leave you here to fight alone." Sailor moon said walking towards her.**

"**Stop! Please do as I ask." Starlight said as her body started to shake. Sailor moon continued to walk up behind her then out of now where Starlight turned and glared at her.**

"**GO! NOW!!!" She yelled scaring Sailor moon. "Take her and get out of here now!!!" Starlight yelled her hands clearly shaking Fighter ran up to Sailor moon and drug her away then looked at the others and they did as she asked but they decided to stay near by close enough to see what was going on but would be out of danger.**

"**So why did you send them all away?" Eris asked folding her arms.**

**Starlight stayed silent and just stared at the two scouts that had caused so many problems then with out a word he sword appeared then she started to walk towards them both.**

"**Starlight one would think that you were actually going to kill us both." Atmosphere said watching closely.**

"**That's right I'm putting and end to the two of you once and for all." Starlight said as Atmosphere got worried and then sent an attack towards her.**

**The scouts all watched shocked at what was happening Starlight was really going to kill them. Atmosphere's attack blasted Starlight not even leaving a scratch. Starlight brought up her sword as she did so a bright light shown from it when it faded Starlight's hair was white her uniform had changed she now wore a gold silver and white uniform her eyes were now a cold blue velvet color.**

"**Starlight is that you?" Eris asked while Atmosphere looked worried at this transformation.**

"**Pluto what is going on?" Uranus asked turning to her. "Who is he now?" Uranus asked.**

"**I don't know Uranus." Pluto said shaking her head.**

"**What do you mean you don't know?" Neptune asked worried.**

**Sailor moon and Fighter looked at one another this scout was unknown to the guardian of time and space and they had created her together.**

"**Sailor Atmosphere is that fear I see all over your face?" Starlight spoke asking her a question. "I take it that you know who I am then?" She said smirking and twirling her sword around in the ground.**

"**So this is who you really are the side that you tried so hard to hide from everyone for so long, taking the beatings from others including me when it was never necessary." Atmosphere spoke to the scout that now stood in front of her.**

"**Give me one good reason Sailor Atmosphere why I should not put an end to you and Sailor Eris." Starlight asked her awaiting her answer.**

**Atmosphere then looked at Eris then at the others who were still watching what was going on.**

"**Because Starlight would not do as you are planning to do." Atmosphere said with a glare.**

"**Atmosphere… you came here to try and kill Star before she was born by killing either her mother or her father so why is it that you say I shouldn't do the same to you just because Star herself would not do it." The scout spoke to her looking her dead in the eyes.**

"**I will not beg you for my life… but if you do this Star is the one that has to live with it when you're gone." Atmosphere said causing her to think about what was about to happen.**

"**Do you think that I care?" She spoke. "I want all to know who I am I am Sailor  
Light Storm!!!" Light Storm yelled pulling her sword from the ground then taking aim at the two scouts that stood before her. Both jumped out of the way missing the attack just in time.**

**Light Storm then went after Eris and was about to finish her when Atmosphere blocked the blow.**

"**Starlight!!! Please… Please come back!!!! I'm sorry, Star please I do remember everything we shared please come back before its too late….!" Atmosphere begged Sailor Light Storm.**

**The others realized that this was serious when Atmosphere was pleading with her.**

**Sailor moon walked out into the open the others behind her.**

"**Silver Crystal Power!!!" Sailor moon yelled holding up her crystal and taking aim at Light Storm the crystals power hit her binging her to her knees she then looked up and turned her attention towards Sailor moon.**

"**I told you not to interfere!!!" She yelled at sailor moon. She then screamed holding her head in pain. Then Sailor Atmosphere went up behind her then held her tight.**

"**Listen to me Starlight even though we went different ways in life I never forget about what we once meant to each other if I had known that this was going to happen to you I never would have done all the things that I did I might have done things differently…. Please Star you got to come back you have to remember now please…." Atmosphere said to her as she held on tight as Sailor Light Strom struggled to get free as Sailor Moon hit her yet again with the crystals power.**

**Atmosphere then started to hum and sing a song that only few people knew about.**

Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our seperate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me.

"**I was listening that night on the roof I always loved your songs that you sang to me please come back."  
**  
Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
I'll never know again.

**Atmosphere was in tears still holding on to her once good friend Sailor Light Storm's struggles got less and less as she continued to sing to her the song that was meant for just the two of them.****  
**  
Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
And how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I knew that you had me.

**By the end of the song Light Strom seemed to start fading away and Starlight was coming back.****  
**  
Please remember, Please remember…

"**Atmosphere…" Was all Starlight said then hugged her.**

**Atmosphere gave a big smile knowing that her old friend was back the girl that she grew up with the girl that she had done everything with the one who wouldn't give up on her the one who refused all but to fight against her when it really counted.**

"**I'm glad that you're back Star… Now I have to go…" Atmosphere got up and walked away with Eris.**

"**Atmosphere!!!" Starlight shouted after her causing her to stop and look back at her she gave a half smile then turned back around then she and Eris were gone.**

**Fighter leaned down and put a hand on her shoulder from behind Starlight hung her head then she put her hand on Fighters hand for comfort. By this time everyone had changed back to normal. Seiya was shocked at her reaction at first.**

"**So this is what you have been fighting ob your own." Seiya said with sympathy for his daughter. Everyone was gathered around her wondering about Sailor Light Storm asking questions. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Starlight wasn't able to answer every ones question about what had happened to her. She then went back to her apartment to get some rest everyone else went there separate ways except for Serena who ended up stay with Seiya that night.**

**Two days went by and Serena thought about asking Starlight to go to a school dance to help get her mind off this whole thing with Sailor Light Storm. Starlight hesitated but then gave in to her future mother who was just trying to make her feel better.**

**That Friday evening the every one got ready for the dance Starlight insisted that they not wait one her that she would meet them there.**

**At the dance every one was looking around for Starlight the music had begun along with the dance and she was no where to be found then out of no where she appeared. She was stunning in the dress she had chosen along with her choice of hair color which was black and was worn straight down the dress was also black she looked so elegant.**

"**Hi guys." She said walking over to the group.**

"**Star you look great." Serena said with a smile. "But why the different color hair?" She asked.**

"**Well I thought it would be appropriate so no one would get up confused with one another." Star said with a wink. Serena and Seiya took to the dance floor after that comment.**

"**Aren't you two going to dance?" Star asked Yaten and Taiki.**

"**You need a partner to dance Star." Yaten said crossing his arms.**

"**I know that Yaten your partners aren't that far away you know." Star said, looking over at Mina and Ami.**

**The music then seemed to draw them over to the girls asking them to dance.**

**It wasn't long till everyone but Star was dancing with some one she then went to turn around to leave the seen when a tall young man with white hair and velvet eyes asked her to dance. The young man danced so smoothly with her across the dance floor. Star felt like she knew him from some where but not sure where it was if she had dreamt him up he was so perfect. He then started sing the song to her in her ear softly for only her to here as he did this to Star it was like a memory coming back to her. The song ended and he went to leave her standing there and he had almost got away when Star grabbed his hand stopping him. He turned to look at her he saw her pleading eyes smiled then took her back into his arms holding her close as they began to dance with the next song.**

**It didn't take long for the others to catch this seen taking place, this made Seiya nervous but when Serena got a good look at the guy holding Star her heart almost stopped it was like she had seen a ghost.**

"**Serena what's wrong?" Seiya asked her seeing the look she was giving Star and this guy she was dancing with.**

"**Nothing… It's nothing…" She said then shaking her shocked look off her face.**

**The song ended and it didn't take long till the group was gathered around Serena and Seiya.**

"**What is going on?" Seiya asked.**

"**Serena did you see that guy?" Darien asked her worried.**

"**Again I will ask what is going on, so what we both saw the guy Star is with, what is the big deal?" Seiya said annoyed with everyone.**

"**You see the guy she's with right now… well he looks like an old enemy…." Serena said to him carefully. The story was then explained to the lights.**

"**So you think that this guy is…?" Yaten spoke up while Seiya looked over at his daughter still wrapped in the guy's arms.**

"**It's impossible I watched him die…" Serena said turning and folding her arms holding herself thinking about that day.**

"**Serena if its one ting that we know best it's that nothing is impossible." Rei said causing Serena to turn and look at her.**

"**He Died Rei!! He died saving my life… You weren't there, none of you were he died in my arms and there was nothing that I could do….!" Serena spoke loudly.**

**This was a side of Serena that they had never seen before.**

**On the dance floor the music ended Star looked up into the eyes of this mystery man not wanting this night to end.**

"**So what is your name?" Star asked him as the lights were becoming brighter.**

"**My name is ****Mahak and what might your name be?" He replied to her and asked her name.**

**"My name I Starlight but you can call me Star if you want." She said with a blush on her face.**

**"It was nice to meet you Star I hope we will meet again soon." He said then started to walk away from her then out the door he went leaving her to think about him.**

**Star then walked over to the others wondering what was going on.**

**"Hey there what's going on?" Star asked the group upon approaching them.**

**All they did was look at her for a moment then asked her what his name was.**

**"His name is Mahak and he hoped we would meet again sometime that's all I know about him, why, what is this all about?" She asked almost annoyed with them and there twenty questions.**

**"Star they think that guy you were with is and old enemy come back." Taiki said putting his hand on her shoulder.**

**Star looked at Serena then, then asked which one they thought it was.**

**"We think that he's an enemy named Diamond." Mina said looking at Star.**

**"You mean prince Diamond from the dark moon…?" Star spoke with sarcasm. "He died almost four years ago that's what I was told when small lady returned after the battle with the doom phantom. I highly doubt that it's him especially knowing that he's dead." She said in a laugh. After the conversation Star decided to go home as did the others after that they would discuss the matter later right now it didn't seem to be that big of a deal.**

**A/N: Hey there all I'm sorry for the long wait a lot has been happening in my life as of lately with friends dying on me and my trips to the emergency room…. I'm also sorry for the short chapter here as well I re wrote this chapter cause I got an idea that is going to take the story in a different direction then what was originally planned so I hope you like it again I'm so sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter please forgive me by now…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**When Star got to her apartment and shut the door there was a knock which she thought was strange since she just entered her apartment. She went to the door and there was ****Mahak.**

**"What are you doing here?" Star said when she saw that is was him.**

"**I'm sorry Starlight but I had to see you again for some reason it's like I'm drawn to you and I don't understand why?" He said waiting for her to open the door and invite him in.**

"**How did you know where I live?" Star asked watching his reaction.**

"**I followed you… its like I had to be near you and I don't know why?" He said watching the door open a little more.**

"**I don't know why but I trust what you're saying to me… I kind of feel the same way…" She said then letting him in it didn't take long till he took her into his arms and kissed her so passionately it was hard to break.**

"**Mahak I think you should go…. Please…" Starlight breathed as she pulled herself away from him.**

**"If that is what you want then I will go…" Mahak said walking to the door.**

**"Mahak wait… Do you feel like we know each other even though we have never met till now?" She asked him as he put his hand on the door to leave.**

**"Yes that's why I feel the need to be near you… I guess I'm afraid that if I let you out of my sight I might never see you again." He said then opened the door. "Good night Princess…" He said then closing the door behind him leaving the apartment.**

**Inside Starlight put her hand on the door then leaned against it almost regretting her decision asking him to leave.**

**"Why do I feel like this about a guy that I just met?" She asked herself going to her room getting ready for bed. Later that night her dreams took her over.**

**Dream: Starlight found; herself walking down a familiar hallway she got a door and opened it behind the door was a woman.**

**"Who are you?" Star asked the woman.**

**"I am Michiko I know who you are and who you are meant to be with… please do not be afraid a this man Mahak for he is your soul mate young one…." The woman spoke to her with an angelic voice.**

**"How is that possible when I'm from the future and must return?" Star asked her.**

**"Things are not always as they appear for he himself is not from this time… young princess, listen to what your heart is telling you then and only then will you fine the answers you seek about not only this man that has suddenly appeared in your life but the answers to controlling Sailor Light Storm…." The woman finished talking then just as she had appeared in the room she was gone.**

**END OF DREAM**

**Starlight woke up sweat dripping from her brow.**

"**Who was that in my dream and what did she mean?" Starlight asked herself as she sat there thinking about the event that had just took place.**

**As the day went on Starlight found herself in the studio playing with new sounds and lyrics some happy some sad she was piecing them together when ****Mahak walked by the window seeing her there he quietly opened the door so he wouldn't disturb her he sat there and listened to her, as he did this Seiya too was near Stars work room he was nearing the window when he saw Mahak in there and he opened the door as Star became aware that she was no longer alone in the room and stopped what she was doing.**

**"That was really good." Mahak said to her as she turned to face him.**

**"You know it's rude to enter a room without a person's knowledge." Star spoke up to him it was then Seiya made himself known.**

**"You know she has a point." Seiya said leaning against the door frame as calm as he could since he didn't care for this Mahak guy at all.**

**"So you must be the famous Seiya I keep hearing about around this place." Mahak said with a cocky smile.**

**"What do you mean around here?" Star asked.**

**"Well it turns out that my agent placed me here to record my next album while I'm here on tour that is." He said still looking at Seiya with a challenge.**

**"Ah, not that it's any of my business but we have never heard of you Mahak." Star said causing Mahak to turn his gaze to her.**

**"That's because Mahak is my real name I have a different look and name for my self when I'm on stage or in the public eye it helps me live a normal life but I must admit as I get older it gets harder to do…." He said with a half chuckle walking over to her as he answered her question.**

**"That's why I'm here to ask you to come to my home for a party you know dancing music kind of thing my manger thinks that having something like that would help promote my music and I myself thought it wise to invite you and the Three lights of course." Mahak said to her.**

**"I'll have to think about it okay." She said looking at Seiya.**

**"Well if you decide to come I'll see you there then." Mahak spoke walking past Seiya then out the door with a pleasing smile on his face.**

**Star watched his leave shutting the door then Seiya turned and looked at her.**

**"Star I don't like him." He said sternly.**

**"You don't like him because he's a guy that's interested in me and you cant help but be protective…" She said turning back to her key board. Seiya rubbed the back of his neck knowing that she was partly right.**

**"That's not the only reason Star he gives me a bad vibe and I don't want you to get hurt." Seiya said walking over to her.**

**"I understand Seiya but you need to understand that I'm a big girl that can take care of herself." She said closing her eyes and plucking at some notes on the keyboard.**

**"He invited us too so I don't see why you shouldn't go besides I'll talk to him and see if the others can't all come as well." Seiya said bursting her bubble at the hopes of maybe getting to spend time alone with Mahak.**

**Days later Seiya had it all arranged with Mahak manager Aidan for everyone to go.**

**The night of the party came the lights and everyone had arrived with the exception of Serena and Star who insisted on arriving on their own.**

**Well I see that you al made it here tonight where is Star?" Mahak asked looking around the room hoping she was just being hidden by the group.**

**"She and Serena are on their way…." Seiya paused looking at Darien and the group. "I hope…. They are any way….." He finished rubbing the back on his neck.**

**"Every one should know by know that Serena I always late unless one of us is on her case and dragging her…." Rei spoke up to the group.**

**The party was under way and Mahak had gone off to speak with his other guest but always kept looking at the doors every time they opened.**

**The door opened and there stood Serena and Star every ones mouths dropped to the floor Serena was wearing a long black strapless dress with a black choker featuring a moon favored by a star. Star was wearing her black hair and a sliver dress that mirrored Serena's she also wore a choker that was silver that featured the same moon and star combo. Seiya walked over to the girls Serena taking his arm and walking over to the group everyone complemented her and Star who followed Seiya then lead Serena off to the dance floor Taiki took Ami's arm and lead her away Yaten took Mina's Darien and Rei Lita even had a date for the evening everything seemed perfect. Star looked around then Mahak held out his hand to her.**

**"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Mahak asked her as she took his hand they danced for two songs.**

**"Will you excuse me my dear I have something I need to do wait here I'll be back I promise." He said smiling at her and kissing her hand causing her to blush.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay everyone I have had some writers block and troubles in my pregnancy don't worry everything is fine and I have 7 weeks left man the time just fly's…..lol…. I am going to try and finish the story with in the next 7 weeks…lol…. But If I don't please forgive me and please be patient…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Moments later every one heard music and was directed to a platform.**

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
so now I'm all alone….._

_  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

**Star stood there listening to ****Mahak's words and wondered about them where he would get them if not from real life he was singing it like it was from the heart.**

**Seiya watched Star then looked at Serena then over at Darien he was trying to put something together but what it was he didn't quite know yet.**

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be_

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you…..

_It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
you got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby…_

_What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me…._

_Don't leave me crying._

__

Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
if you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough

__

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you….

**This time around he directed himself right at Star as if he were singing to her**

_so why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
That's not how you wanted to be_

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting……

**He lowered his microphone and bowed out of the spot light the people there loved him and loved the song.**

"**Thank you Thank you that song is from my new album I hope to release next month." ****Mahak addressed the people. "Here is another song I hope you all will enjoy." He said as the lights faded out and the music started the lights came back on with him at his piano.**

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
Then how can we say forever_

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you…

**The emotions of Serena went back to when Darien was gone and not returning her phone calls. Seiya couldn't help but think about that time as well he looked up at ****Mahak it was like he knew them.**

_I took for granted all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter  
I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it baby  
You got me going crazy……_

**Star closed her eyes and as she was listing the words were like a memory from some where but from where and why she wondered did she really know ****Mahak from the past.**

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

I wonder how we can survive this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance….

**Mahak was putting what seemed to be his heart and soul into this song and every one in the room could tell this but the scouts still couldn't help but think he might be a new enemy trying to manipulate Starlight in some way.**

_Oh can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy_

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

_Waiting for you……._

"**Again thank you all for coming tonight I hope you all enjoyed my songs now one last song from my new album." ****Mahak addressed the people**

I want it that way

You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way

But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way

Chorus:  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way

Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know that  
Deep down inside of me  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are, you are, you are, you are  
Don't wanna hear you say...

**Mahak made his way across the stage.**

Don't wanna hear you say,  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache,  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake,  
(don't wanna hear you say),  
I never wanna hear you say,  
I want it that way

Tell me why,  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache,  
Tell me why,  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake,  
Tell me why,  
I never wanna hear you say,  
(don't wanna hear you say),  
I want it that way

Tell me why...  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache,  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake,  
Tell me why,  
I never wanna hear you say,  
(never wanna hear you say it),  
I want it that way

Cause I want it that way…

**Mahak finished smiling at Star then bowing out into the darkness when the lights went out. He then rejoined Star on the floor again taking her hand.**

**The rest of the evening was enjoyed by all Serena even got a chance to talk to Mahak one on one the more they talked the more Serena had second thoughts about him being Diamond even though the resemblance was remarkable.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Well all my **__**sone**__** was born 5 weeks early on **__**June**__** 13**__**th**__** at 2:11am weighing 7lb 8oz. **_

_**SO this is the reason for the delay in updating my **__**fic**__** help from **__**beyond**__** the time barrier so sorry i was planning on finishing before he got here i do not know when i will have time to continue but please know that i will finish this story please be **__**patient**__** thank you**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Days later Star was down at the studio working on her music the Lights were doing the same thing neither of them knew that ****Mahak was there also that afternoon doing the same thing.**

**Star went to take a break sitting out side on a bench she thought Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were going to meet her she closed her eyes as the sun's rays bathed her a shadow came over her she opened her eyes to find Mahak standing over her.**

"**What are you doing here?" She said with a half smile.**

"**Well most likely the same as you working on my music I do have a deadline you know." He said laughing at her comment. "So Star what is it between you and Seiya I thought he was with Serena." He asked taking a seat next to her on the bench.**

"**What? What do you mean of course he's with Serena?" She said offended at his words.**

"**I'm just kidding with you…" He said again laughing at her reaction to his obscene question. "So I was wondering if you would like to get together sometime to work on some songs with me I could use a fresh new view on some lyrics." He spoke to her getting closer to her.**

**It was then Seiya made his appearance along with Taiki and Yaten.**

"**Star… there you are we have been looking for you." Seiya said the three of them walking up to her and Mahak.**

"**Seiya… Mahak was just asking me about getting together with him to discuss music sometime." Star said getting up from her seat. Taiki and Yaten smiled and giggled at the act along with the look on Seiya's face then seeing the annoyed look on Mahak's face they couldn't help but laugh.**

"**I have to be going Star let me know what you decide I'll see you later." Mahak said leaving the uncomfortable seen. Star watched him leave then looked at Seiya with anger.**

"**You know he thinks that you're more than just a friend to me the way you act around me all the time…. He asked me if you and I were an item." She said folding her arms glaring at Seiya.**

"**Well I am more than a friend to you." Seiya said in his defense.**

"**That mat be but no one is suppose to know how we're connected remember and if you keep this up he's going to figure it out." She said angered at him.**

"**To be honest with you Starlight I think he already knows." Came a voice from the bushes causing everyone to turn to where the voice came from. It was Trista and Darien.**

"**What do you mean?" Taiki asked them interested in what they thought.**

"**Trista and I have been talking and following him ever since he made his appearance Amara and Michelle have been doing the same thing.**

**Star looked as if she could start yelling at them any minute.**

"**We had to be sure that he was not an enemy for your safety Star." Trista said in their defense.**

"**Because, he looks like a former enemy is that why?" Star asked watching their heads nod.**

"**So none of you trust me or trust Serena's judgment!" She said looking the group over. "I'm surprised by you three… she gave you all a chance when the others didn't trust you…." Star said looking at her future father and her future uncles disappointed then quickly walked away from the group.**

**They all looked at one another after Star departed from the group.**

**Later that night while Star was sleeping her dreams seemed to be haunting her.**

_**Dream: She looks around to find herself in a palace wondering the halls Star then sees a familiar male figure who continues to walk away from her off in the distance Star begins to run after him yelling for him to stop but he continues to walk away she yells one final time this time he stops and turns in her direction it was Mahak he smiles at her.**_

"_**I was wondering when you would find your way back to me my princess." He spoke to her holding out his hand for her to take.**_

"_**Wait what do you mean by that?" Star asked him. "Who are you to me please tell me." She asked him begging. **_

_**Mahak looked at her with sad eyes at this question and kindly took her hand and kissed it.**_

"_**You still do not remember who I am and I can not tell you. You must remember on your own when you do then and only then will be able to be together once more my princesses… till then I will watch over you…" He said look into her eyes releasing her hand ready now to walk away from her once more but Star stopped him.**_

"_**No you can not go till I know why you look like a former enemy of my family!!!" She yelled at him grabbing his arm causing him to once again smile at her almost making her melt.**_

"_**I am… no I was his son…" With those words Mahak disappeared causing Star to wake up in a sweat End of dream.**_

"**Did I love him at one time? If so why can't I remember him…? Remember us…? So he was this Diamond's son well that explains the question of why he looks like him." Star said to herself sitting in her bed looking out her window at the moon that was shinning so bright that night. She then smiled to herself then laid back down in bed and fell asleep.**

**A/N: Well I hope this chapter will satisfy my readers even though it's short….**

**My life has been hectic for the past two weeks running back and forth to the hospital to see my little guy an hour there and an hour back and I spend six hours at the hospital so I have been pretty wiped when I get home but tonight I sat down and said my readers need a chapter they have been so patient with me so here it is again sorry its so short…. Bye now…. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**The coming week brought Star and ****Mahak closer as they worked on songs together with Seiya, Taiki and Yaten checking on them from time to time. Serena made her way down to the studio one after noon and watched the two conversing with one another as they worked on their music.**

"**So you made it down this week." Seiya said walking up behind her as she watched.**

"**Yes, I thought I would come and see you as well." She said with a smile turning towards him. "So are you still thinking about him meaning harm?" Serena asked him looking deep into his eyes.**

"**I trust your judgment… if you believe that he's harmless then so do I?" He said looking though the glass and Serena smiled.**

"**Is that why you come down here to watch them every after noon?" Serena said with a giggle gaining Seiya's attention.**

"**How did you know about that?" Seiya asked her.**

"**Taiki told me when I called earlier today." She said turning towards the glass again then made a bold move and actually went into the room leaving Seiya shocked.**

"**Hi there you two how are you doing today?" Serena asked them as she went through the door.**

"**Serena… what are you doing here?" Star asked her as she pulled her hands off the key board. Mahak smiled at their guest inviting her to take a seat and join them.**

"**Seiya you can come in too." Mahak said looking at the door then seeing Seiya walk through the door. "Would you two like to work with us for a bit?" Mahak asked looking at Serena. Serena and Seiya looked at one another then back at Star and Mahak.**

"**Ah what could we do?" Serena asked.**

"**Well the both of you could help us out with lyrics…. I'm sure you got some ideas up there in that head of yours Serena." Mahak said to her causing her to blush.**

"**I'm not that musically talented Mahak." She said closing her eyes folding her arms.**

"**You shouldn't put yourself down like that." Seiya said to her. "I think he's right about you…" Seiya said smiling at her.**

"**Yeah Serena you have more than proven yourself." Star spoke up.**

"**You really think so?" Serena said looking at the three in the room.**

**After that they all stared to discuss a few songs Star and Mahak had just been working on Serena mostly listening to what they had to say.**

"**What are you thinking Serena?" Star asked as she noticed Serena's face out of the corner of her eye.**

"**Nothing really it's just that well…. If you don't mind could I share a few songs that I wrote a while ago….." Serena said walking over to the keyboard shocking them that she knew how to play. She started to play the music it was beautiful then she began to sing the words and all were in awe at them but Seiya couldn't help but think about them and there meaning… He knew that the song was about her and Darien but she did say that she wrote it a while ago meaning before he came into her life… **

**Deep in my soul,**

**a love so strong,**

**it takes control.**

**Now we both know.**

**The secrets bared,**

**The feelings shown.**

**Driven far apart,**

**I make a wish on a shooting star.**

**Chorus:**

**There will come a day,**

**Somewhere far away,**

**In your arms I'll stay,**

**My only love.**

**Even though you're gone,**

**Love will still live on,**

**The feeling is so strong,**

**My only love, my only love.**

**Repeat Chorus**

**There will come a day,**

**Somewhere far away,**

**In your arms I'll stay,**

**My only love.**

**You've reached the deepest part**

**of the secret in my heart,**

**I've known it from the start,**

**My only love, my only love.**

**When Serena finished the song her passion had been heard in the words and in her voice.**

"**Wow Serena that was very good how long ago did you write it?" ****Mahak asked her.**

"**Well it was about three years ago actually." Serena said to them not looking at Seiya.**

"**You got any more songs like that one?" Mahak asked eager for more songs from the one her new would one day be his Queen and Star's mother.**

**Serena again put her hands on the keyboard and began to play again the words and passion was almost overwhelming and Star was getting a bit of history along with Seiya and Mahak.**

**Here I'm standing in the night**

**My Crescent Wand the only light**

**Alone against my darkest fears**

**But I sense my friends are near**

**I'll draw from each the power I need**

**Evil queen we will defeat**

***chorus***

**Give me the strength to carry on**

**With all our love we can't go wrong**

**Only together we face the fight**

**Nothing can stand against our might**

***chorus***

**With all our strength the battle's won**

**With all our love we can't go wrong**

**We have the strength to carry on….**

**Serena ended that song and was talked into another by Star who was now in thawed with the songs coming from her future mother.**

"**Serena, can I ask you something?" Star said.**

"**Sure what is it?" Serena replied.**

"**Serena, can I ask you why would you write songs like that?" Star asked **

"**Yes I would like to know as well?" ****Mahak said looking at Serena then Seiya then back to Star.**

**Serena stood to her feet walking away from the keyboard realizing that she had just shared her deepest thoughts and feelings with others.**

"**There all about past experiences… excuse me I have to go now…" She said walking to the door Seiya watched her close.**

"**What did we say?" Mahak asked after she had left the room.**

"**I'll go check on her." Seiya said leaving to rush after Serena.**

**Mahak walked over to the keyboard there was a song still sitting there Serena hadn't sang this to them he read the words then thought about what she just said putting all the songs together.**

**("So all of the songs are about the past…. Before Seiya came along so that means the first one was about Darien…") he pondered as he continued to look over the words to the last song she had left behind. This is what the words read.**

**There comes a time**

**when you face the toughest of fights**

**searching for a sign**

**lost in the darkest of nights**

**the wind blows so cold**

**(you're) standing alone**

**before the battle's begun**

**but deep in your soul**

**the future unfolds**

**as bright as the rays of the sun**

**You've got to believe**

**in the power of love **

**you've got to believe**

**in the power of love**

**Blazing emotions**

**there's a light, that flows from your heart**

**it's a chain reaction**

**and nothing will keep us apart**

**Stand by my side**

**there's nothing to hide**

**together, we'll fight to the end**

**take hold of my hand**

**and you'll understand**

**what it truly means to be friends**

**it gives meaning to each moment**

**it's what our hearts are all made of**

**You've got to believe, in the power of love….**

"**The power of love…" Star read standing over ****Mahak's shoulder. "You know I think that she realized she shared personal emotions with us and with Seiya in the room I think she felt bad that she still had so much emotion singing those songs knowing some were about Darien…" Star said putting her arms around Mahak not realizing that she had done so.**

**A/N: I'm so bound and determined to finish this story please be patient… I hope you all enjoyed the chapter…. Till next time bye now…..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**Star suddenly realized what she was doing then quickly backed away from him.**

"**I wonder how Serena is… she took off rather quickly…" Star blurted out walking back to her seat in front of the keyboard.**

"**I'm sure Serena will be just fine… she always seems to find away to be…" ****Mahak said looking over at Star.**

"**Serena! Wait!!" Seiya yelled at her as she was heading out the door to the studio.**

"**Serena, where are you going?" Seiya asked her pulling her back through the door.**

"**I'm sorry Seiya…" She said not looking at him.**

"**Sorry… for what?" He asked her casing her to look at him.**

"**Those songs back there… I…" Serena stopped closing her eyes.**

"**They about your past Serena…" He said taking her into his arms. "And as far as I can see I'm your future right?" He said to her lifting her chin so that he could look into her eyes, she smiled at him then he leaned down and kissed her lips.**

**Back in the studio Mahak put his hands on Star's shoulders turning her around to look at him she too then smiled at him then he leaned down and kissed her lips. When he lifted his lips from hers they just stared at one another for a moment.**

"**So have you remembered anything yet?" Mahak asked her. She shook her head then he backed away slowly.**

"**You will just give it some time… at least you know that we have a connection to one another and that's enough to make me happy for now… besides the time is coming to where you will have to remember…" He spoke to her leaving the room.**

"**He's right I feel it there is a new enemy coming and the only way to defeat them is to remember everything." Star spoke softly hanging her head as if she had been defeated herself.**

**That night Starlight was having another dream she was getting closer to remembering but what she couldn't understand was why no one could tell her what had happened to her why she couldn't remember him or their past together.**

**The next day rolled on she showed up to the recording studio but Mahak never showed up.**

"**Who or what was responsible for her memory loss?" She spoke out loud as the door opened to reveal Taiki.**

"**Bad night?" Taiki asked her as he closed the door.**

"**What makes you say that?" Star asked him as he walked over to her.**

"**You don't look like you slept at all." Taiki said to her with concern.**

"**I've been having trouble sleeping lately." She said lowering her head.**

"**It wouldn't have anything to do with Mahak would it." Taiki asked her.**

"**How did you know?" Star asked him with surprise.**

"**You haven't been the same since he came to town." Taiki pointed out the obvious to her.**

"**It just bothers me that I have these dreams about him about the past and I can't remember him… I can't remember… why? Why can't I remember Taiki?" She said rather loud almost in a sob tears started to fall down her face something Taiki had yet to see from her she had been so strong unwilling to give up just like Serena but now he saw a girl who looked like she was broken like Serena had been when Darien was gone and when she lost her friends in the battle with Galaxia.**

"**You will remember just give it time." Taiki said to her sitting next to her.**

"**I know I will… but there is still the question of why I can't remember… I mean what happened as to why I can't remember?" She said looking at him for an answer knowing he would have no clue as to what could have happened.**

"**I don't know what to say to you but it seems if you want answers why not go looking for them maybe Rini would know or perhaps Trista would help you out with your question." Taiki said to her giving her ideas to help her in her dilemma.**

"**I could ask them but in my dream Mahak told me that I had to remember on my own." Star said to him with a confused look on her face as to what she should do.**

**At that time Serena walked in the room thinking that Seiya was there just like the last time.**

"**Serena what are you doing here? Taiki asked her as she turned around seeing her mistake.**

"**Oh nothing I thought Seiya was in here so I thought I would just come on in." She said putting her hands behind her head as her face turned red. She opened her eyes to notice that something was wrong with Star.**

"**Hey Star what's wrong?" she asked concerned.**

"**She has a dilemma… she wants to know why she can't remember Mahak when its obvious that he's and her were an item she has even had dreams about him and there past together but the question is why can't she remember she wants to know what happened to cause her not to remember." Taiki spoke out for Star.**

**Serena thought about what was being said to her about the situation.**

"**Oh I see…. Well the time will come when you will Star I know it…. It will come to you when it's supposed to…" she said with a smile on her face she herself could honestly relate to how she was feeling. Both Star and Taiki looked at her a little confused by her words then she started to speak again and her tone started to change.**

"**I do know how you feel Star I still can't remember a whole lot from my past to this day." Serena said sadly but then looked at them and smiled brightly. "Who knows it's probably for the best that I don't or maybe I was never meant to remember…." She finished then out right laughed at her words. "Well then I better go find Seiya he was suppose to meet me this afternoon." She went to open the door they watched her start to leave then watched her stop at the turn of the knob. **

"**Serena, are you…" Taiki said to her with out her turning around she spoke again.**

"**Star… if you want to know I can see what I can do to try and help you…" Serena said to her then left the room.**

"**Well Star it seems you're more like her than I thought you to be." Taiki said.**

**It was then the ground started to shake everyone fell to the floor or the ground depending on where they were at that moment.**

"**Star, are you okay?" Taiki yelled pushing off a shelf that had fallen on him. He looked around the room not seeing her and continued to yell her name he then heard a moaning and ran over to another shelf that had her pinned underneath, Seiya and Yaten had run in the room seeing through the broken glass what was going on at the same time Serena was pinned under rubble from a door way she had been in at the time of the quake.**

"**Seiya, Yaten over here Star is pinned under here!" Taiki yelled as the came over helping him lift the shelf when it was removed Seiya took Star in his arms.**

"**Seiya, Where is Serena? Taiki asked him worried to see her not with them as they came in the room. Seiya looked at him after his words.**

"**What do you mean where is Serena?" Seiya asked him.**

"**She was here and left to go find you like 15 minutes ago." Taiki said to him Seiya looked down at Star then she opened her eyes.**

"**You have to find her… Star whispered out of her mouth." Seiya then let Yaten and Taiki stay with her and he ran out of the room as fast as he could yelling Serena's name as he ran through the halls. As he ran he heard his communicator go off he answered hoping that it was Serena it was the girls checking in.**

"**Seiya are you and Serena alright?" Rei asked worried.**

"**I'm fine but I can't find Serena anywhere." Seiya let her know.**

"**What?! We'll be right there to help you find her." Rei said looking at the others.**

"**Serena's missing we have to get over there as soon as possible." She said looking at Darien and Rini who looked concerned and they all started to run through the streets that were covered in rubble from the quake making there way to the studio.**

**Meanwhile Seiya continued to search the halls for Serena when he cam across Mahak who was digging in a door way for some one.**

"**Mahak are you hurt?" Seiya yelled at him causing him to turn and look at Seiya.**

"**Seiya Serena is under here!" He yelled making Seiya run to the area helping him dig through the pile they finally uncovered her face she was unconscious.**

"**Serena!!!" Seiya yelled her name trying to get her to open her eyes. They couldn't get the huge beam off of her along came Taiki and Yaten who had Star leaning against him. Taiki and Yaten then hurried over to help they got the beam off and Seiya held Serena in his arms she wasn't breathing which had everyone concerned Mahak walked over to Star and discovered that she wasn't breathing either which now was a double concern it wasn't long after that the others had made their way into what was left of the studio to find out what was going on with there friends.**

**Amy and Taiki started C.P.R. on the two girls then the emergency techs made there way to them taking over Serena and Star were then loaded into the ambulance and taken to the hospital everyone followed behind. When they arrived both Serena and Star were side by side hooked up to tubes and machines they all looked at each other as if they had been defeated in a battle. Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru made it there after getting the news about Star and Serena. **

**Mahak looked at Trista gaining Darien's interest.**

"**What is going on you two?" Darien asked them as he walked over to them.**

"**We don't was to alarm any one right now." Trista said looking at the floor.**

"**Tell me Trista what do you know?" Dairen asked her demanding.**

"**We know what caused the so called earthquake." Mahak said getting Darien's attention.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you all think please…**

**Again please be patient with me I have a lot going on right now…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

"**Tell me what caused this." Darien demanded to know grabbing ****Mahak by the shirt, this didn't go unnoticed by the others. Seiya walked over as did the others they had never seen Darien get so upset before.**

"**Tell me right now Mahak tell me why Serena is in there fighting for her life!" Darien yelled at him.**

"**Darien what are you doing let him go!" Seiya yelled grabbing Darien's arm.**

"**He knows what caused the earth quake! He knows the reason why Star and Serena are fighting to stay alive!" Dairen said irate.**

"**If you recall Trista knows to put I don't see you treating her this way." Mahak said in a calm voice, Darien let him go after his words now everyone was looking at them for answers. **

"**Well one of you start talking." Darien said still upset but not as irate as before.**

**Mahak and Trista looked at each other once again then she spoke hoping that they would take things better with her explaining things.**

"**I have known for a while that another threat to this world was coming I thought I had more time than this it wasn't till Mahak showed up that I knew it wouldn't be long." Trista stopped for a moment.**

"**You mean you knew that this was going to happen and you didn't warn us." Lita spoke up angered. **

"**Because of you our princess is fighting for her life right now!" Mina yelled at Trista.**

"**Guys this is not the place to discuss this." Ami said looking around at the other people that were starting to stare and take interest in what was being said.**

"**I agree with Ami we need to move this conversation else where." Taiki said standing by Ami's side.**

**Everyone agreed looking at around at the people staring at them and the seen that was being played out.**

**Later that evening in a private place at the hospital that Ami arranged.**

"**So Trista, Mahak start explaining." Amara spoke up first seeing the others all angered at the two of them.**

"**Casimiro is coming he is called the famous destroyer…. I don't know how much time we have before he will strike." Trista stated.**

"**If you knew about this why didn't you tell us about it?" Darien asked her calmly holding his head confused at her actions.**

"**Look either way you look at this the earthquake was going to happen, but Serena wasn't suppose to be hurt and neither was Star and that is where I failed." ****Mahak said looking out a near by window and walking towards it. He and the others saw how the skyline was changing it was a blood red color slowly turning to black.**

"**I came here to help but the only way that is possible it if Star can remember me and who I am." Mahak said still staring out the window.**

"**It doesn't look like we have much time." Trista spoke up Mahak looked at her.**

**Mahak headed for the door to leave.**

"**Where are you going?" Seiya asked him everyone watching him.**

"**To prepare and to bring in some help." He said looking at Trista for approval for she knew who he was talking about. Mahak walked out the room Trista then walked to the door.**

"**He's right we have to prepare." She said opening the door then leaving Amara and the others followed Seiya going back to Serena and Star's side along with Taiki and Yaten.**

"**Serena please you have to wake up." Seiya pleaded with her taking her hand into his.**

"**Seiya look at it this way as long as Star remains that means Serena is going to pull through." Yaten said to him trying to comfort him. Just then the earth again began to shake the scouts were already in motion meeting with Pluto and the other outer scouts. It was then that ****Casimiro made his appearance in front of them.**

"**Where is she?" Casimiro demanded to know. "I do not see the one who is known as Sailor moon." Casimiro said looking around at each scout.**

"**You will wish that you had never come here Casimiro!" Jupiter yelled out to him.**

"**You do not know whom you speak to. Is your future queen to scared or too weak to come and face me herself?" Casimiro stated.**

"**It's our job to protect her and this world from evil like you." Venus said to him.**

"**She is the one I want the rest of you are of no use to me…" He said holding up his hand then with one sweep of his hand they were all knocked to the ground and he began to walk through the city in search of his target. The scouts stood to their feet and one by one tried to stop him from going any further into the city and finding her and one by one fell to his power once more.**

**Then two figures appeared in front of him on the side lines were Healer and Maker wondering who these two were.**

"**So you are going to try and stop me again." Casimiro spoke to the one man standing there directly.**

**Maker reported to Seiya what was happening.**

"**Serena please you have to wake up the others need you they need both of you." Seiya pleased to them both as they lay there.**

"**Mahak you know that you can not win." ****Casimiro said with a chuckle.**

"**I suggest that you go back from where you came from Casimiro…" Spoke the young woman next to him still in a shadow then made her way out finishing her words. "I am Sailor Gamma!!!" The girl yelled. Her hair was jet black along with her scout transformation her eyes were a piercing blue and the one thing that was no mistake was the crescent moon on her forehead.**

"**So you think that you a match for me little girl? Don't make me laugh." Casimiro said laughing at her. Gamma walked forward and stared him straight in the eyes letting him know who she was. Casimiro got and angry look on his face he raised his hand to get her out of his way.**

"**All you want is to see the power of the silver crystal am I right?" Sailor Gamma asked him with a challenging attitude.**

"**Even if that is so, you are not the one who I seek girl." Casimiro said to her.**

**He then released his power all it did was push her back and she repelled it.**

"**How did you do that girl" Casimiro yelled.**

**The others that standing around thought the same thing. ****Mahak joined Dairen and the others.**

"**Who is she?" Mars asked him as he walked over to them.**

"**The only hope we got till Star and Serena get better." He said looking on at the seen before them.**

"**I am not an ordinary scout ****Casimiro. So I will say again return to where you came from while you have the chance." Sailor Gamma stated.**

**Casimiro then let his power out full force this time.**

"**I will not be stopped by you little girl!" Casimiro yelled at her.**

"**A sphere of energy surrounded him then he let go almost leaving the entire area shaking the ground to where Seiya felt it back at the hospital.**

**Seiya looked out the window he could see buildings falling around the area where the fight was taking place. He again looked back at Star and Serena not wanting to leave them but he couldn't help his urge to want to help his friends in the fight.**

**Meanwhile Sailor Eris and Sailor Atmosphere joined on the fight to save the earth and to protect there queen their powers combined with Sailor Gamma had brought Casimiro to his knees but just for a moment it seemed as if nothing was harming him and everyone involved was at there breaking point as they again went to strike him at once with their powers combined. Sailor Gamma had backed off debating on using her ultimate attack on him.**

**Back at the hospital Seiya continued to watch out the window making the decision to leave and join the fight when a voice interrupted his thoughts.**

"**Let's go…" The voice spoke to him he turned to see Serena standing there along with Star both still looked pale.**

"**Serena, Star your awake are you sure you're up to the fight?" Seiya asked them walking over to them.**

"**Do we really have a choice?" Star asked smiling at him.**

**The three made there way down town through the damage caused by the battle.**

**Casimiro was about to strike with his attack once more when a voice rang out.**

"**Stop right there!!! How dare you attack my friends and my city!!!! In the name of the moon you will pay!!!" Sailor moon yelled at him causing him to glance up at the girl before him.**

"**This is more like it." Casimiro said in amazement as Sailor moon stood there with the wind blowing her hair about. Standing next to her was Sailor Starlight and Fighter everyone gasped at the sight of them.**

"**So the future queen has decided to make her appearance." Casimiro said mocking her.**

"**You're going to wish that you stayed where ever you came from!" Sailor moon yelled at him.**

**Casimiro chuckled at her words and with out warning he lunged at Sailor moon pushing the others out of the way pulling out a crystal sword Sailor Moon fell watching the sword coming towards her then in a flash and a clang the sword was stopped by Sailor Gamma who had pulled out two black sais blocking the blow to her leader.**

"**You again! You are such a pest." Casimiro said to her backing off Sailor moon's position and engaging Sailor Gamma in battle.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: I finally got this chapter finished…. Well I must say I struggled not from a lack of ideas but finding time to do so…. I will let every one know right now that this might be the way I end things for this story I might come back with one more chapter or I might start a whole new story from this one I just don't know yet….**

**I do want to work on my other story ideas for the moment for Escafowne which would end up being a cross over with Sailor moon and Inuyasha…. I just wanted to let you all know where things stand if you want another chapter let me know and I will see what I can do…. Well bye now…..**

**On with the story…..**

**Their weapons clanged with each blow to one another in the midst of this more beings showed up and engaged the others in battle. It wasn't long till ****Casimiro had Sailor Gamma on the ground.**

"**Sailor Gamma, Why don't you show me your true power?" Casimiro asked her mockingly as he was ready to strike her when out of no where another sword intercepted the blow. Casimiro looked over to see Sailor moon.**

"**Sailor Moon, do you really want to fight with me?" Casimiro asked circling her taunting her seeing where he might make his first move against her.**

"**All I know is that you fighting a child isn't right ****Casimiro!!" Sailor moon yelled to him angry and off her guard.**

"**She may look like a child but I a sure you that she is more deadly than I." Casimiro said dragging his sword along the ground circling around her. He came to a stop as he was seeing where he might make his move.**

**Sailor moon was about to reply to his comment when Casimiro made his move against her, Sailor moon barely getting her sword up in time to block his blow; the swords clashed and Sailor moon looked as if she was going to loose the battle everyone was powerless to help her at this time battling Casimiro's minions.**

**Sailor moon was now backed against a wall.**

"**Now this ends Sailor moon getting rid of you will take care of future head aches." Casimiro said into her face.**

**("What is he talking about? Is he from the future like Starlight?") Sailor moon asked herself.**

**Sailor moon was knocked down to the ground Casimiro's sword coming down to make its strike when out of know where was blocked by ****Mahak using his body armor using his armor.**

"**Mahak…?" Sailor moon said opening her eyes when the blow didn't come. "What are you doing?" She said in shock.**

**Fighter and Healer made their way to Sailor moon and helped her up.**

"**Get her out of here!" Mahak yelled demanding them.**

**Sailor moon fought and broke free of them.**

"**Serena we have to get you out of here." Healer said to her pleading with her.**

"**No! I will not abandon them!" She yelled looking back at the seen behind them.**

**It was then a loud scream of pain was heard by all Serena's heart sank as she turned to see that Darien had been struck down assisting Mahak who was still fighting ****Casimiro**** she watched him fall to the ground.**

"**Darien!!!! NO!!!!" She screamed and ran back to the battle with Fighter and Healer following close behind her. When Serena made her way to Darien she fell by his side tears streaming down her face. The two lights were joined with maker behind Serena they stood there not knowing what to or what to say. ****Casimiro stood there with glee on his face he had brought down the prince on the earth his future king. **

"**I finally brought down the man whom I have despised and hated all my life the one man I have never been able to defeat." Casimiro said in a laughing hateful tone.**

"**Serena…." Darien spoke gasping for air. **

"**Darien I'm here please hang on…" Serena said tears steaming down her face unable to control them.**

"**Serena…. You're safe and that is all that matters…" He choked out Serena gripping his hand as tightly as she possibly could, holding him close to her.**

"**Serena…. I have never stopped loving you… I just wanted you to know that…" Darien said giving her hand one last squeeze then his hand went limp and he took his last breath Serena then held him tighter and screamed out a painful scream of agony. Everyone just stared at Serena who was weeping over her ex lover and friend. Fighter couldn't help but feel wounded over this out burst of love for Darien but understood that he still meant a lot to her no matter what had happened between them. Starlight and ****Mahak both were shocked and yet touched at the love that was still visible for one another.**

"**Oh isn't this touching …. Seeing that you still love him this much knowing you chose another to be with." ****Casimiro spoke mocking Sailor moon and her feelings for the fallen prince it wasn't long after Sailor mini moon vanished causing even more pain for the already sorrow filled scout. Sailor moon got up onto her feet after Darien's body had faded away. **

"**What you don't understand Casimiro is that as long as I live there is still hope for him to have a future and that goes for all them, you don't understand that I have the power to end everything right here right now I have the power to start everything all over again…." Serena spoke in a tearful tone at this point she was revealing a part of herself she had never revealed to any one not even Darien not even Seiya and they all were watching this unfold as she walked closer to Casimiro glaring at him with hate everyone was worried about what she would do.**

**Starlight at the same time was having memory flashes come to her then in an instant she remembered everything she walked up beside ****Mahak and took his hand. He turned and looked at her.**

"**Mahak I remember now…. I remember everything." She said with a tear Mahak smiled at her and looked deep into each others eyes.**

"**I always knew you would but could you have cut it any closer…" He said to her with a grin. We have to stop Serena now." Mahak pointed out to her.**

"**This was never suppose to happen to her this power and anger…." She said with regret. **

"**I know but now we can try and fix this before it's too late." Mahak said looking at the seen before them.**

**They then took a chance and stood before her and it seemed that they were protecting ****Casimiro.**

"**Sailor moon I can not allow you to do this…" ****Mahak said with Starlight at his side.**

**Everyone was in shock and the lights who were behind Sailor moon were in even more shocked Seiya looked at his daughter with confusion.**

"**You need to step aside!!" Sailor moon yelled at them.**

"**No! Sailor moon you need to understand that this isn't you it never was…. This was me this was the reason why my memories were taken from me because I did something that no one should have done in the heat of their anger I turned to violence when I should have found another way…." Starlight turned her head in shame.**

"**All that you had taught me and I failed you…" She finished.**

"**AH…. isn't this touching now can we finish what we began almost four years ago…" ****Casimiro said to them.**

**Mahak and Starlight then saw the Serena's expression fade to a calm they turned towards ****Casimiro. "Yes lets finish this." They closed their eyes then transformed **

**All were shocked to see the man that looked like a former enemy now looked like Darien next to Starlight the looked just like Serenity in her princess attire.**

**Fighter walked up beside Serena and took her hand her face was now at a total calm she turned to look at Seiya and she gave him a smile.**

"**I think we should help them." Seiya spoke to her Serena nodded in agreement and they too transformed.**

"**Oh, how nice I can rid myself of all four of you at the same time."**** Casimiro said causing Starlight and ****Mahak to look back at Serena and Seiya as they were making their way up behind them they turned and gave a smile to ****Casimiro a smile that he didn't like a smile of confidence. It was then he realized that this meant he would have to face not only two silver crystals but the combined powers of Seiya and ****Mahak who were there to amplify the crystals power.**

**Casimiro made up his mind that he was not giving up with out a fight he stood there collecting all his power and in one big lump sum hoping that it would be enough to end this battle in victory for him. He then released a big ball of black energy that all but engulfed the four ready for battle but it was not enough they all pushed the energy back off of them and back at him and there power surrounded him when the light had faced Casimiro was no where to be seen he was gone and the battle finally won leaving everyone with questions.**


End file.
